Star Fox?
by PokeBlue
Summary: A villian has a new plot, to resurrect the aparoids, and has turned Fox and his friends into animals. Fox and Krystal must forget their past and try to work together again to beat this new menace. Set a bit after Command so, SPOILERS.
1. A Snake in the Grass

**Disclaimer: I don't own Starfox or any of its characters, they are all owned by Nintendo.**

**A/N: Well let me first say, I'm sorry if this sounds like any other story in this section, but I didn't want to check over a thousand stories, literally, to see if anyone has done this before. I know, as well as anybody, Nintendo owns Starfox and its characters, as the disclaimer mentions, but I do own Panther's two cousins, Tiger and Amy, and Prof. Jeremiah Bangoon. They are, as far as I know, aren't actual characters in the game, Panther has no reference of any cousins or anyone by the professor's name. **

**Note: Oh before I forget, I've played the game, so I know in a few of them Fox actually, sort of, explained to Krystal why he kicked her off the team in the first place. Well, I think it never was too in-depth enough to be seen it clearly on both sides' views. I'll have a few things that are close to some, actual, endings of the game, but not all. So if haven't played it yourself, a little warning this might have spoilers, it depends if it stays correctly as I have planned.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A Snake in the Grass**

_Location: In the science lab of a Cornerian battle cruiser_

_Time: 13:25_

_Set: Two days since the defeat of the Anglers on Venom by Team Starfox_

"So, StarFox once again managed to stop the destruction of the Lylat System. Well good for them." came a mysterious voice as the camera zoom past many beakers and chemicals. "Well, Andross may be dead, but his spirit lives on, in his work." the voice continues, as the camera comes to view on a baboon at work with a wrench in one hand. "Professor, we'll be coming to the battlefield in a few minutes, I think it would be wise to hide that device of yours for now." a male soldier with a hard mask on his face, said as he came into the lab, "Perhaps, my apprentice, but the time nears when we will bring back Andross's former glory, and rid ourselves of StarFox and Corneria for what they did to my master." the professor said, with a nod the soldier left the lab, and prepared for the coming battle. "Its already been a few years since Andross's death on Sauria, and my grief still continues, but soon he'll be avenged for the wrong that has been done against him." the professor said to himself as he continued his work. While the professor continued his work, another soldier, also with a hard face mask on, but this time a female, said, "Professor I managed to obtain those cell samples you had asked me to fetch.", "Good, good, give them here." the professor said as he took the small, sealed Petridis, "That'll be all. Go.", and she left to join the many other officers.

As the professor continued his work he over heard that the Great Fox has been seen on the battle field already hot in battle with the enemy spacecraft, as well as part of the Cornerian military. With a thought in his head he, pitied his doomed brethren, who use to fight along side him when Andross was still alive. "My poor, poor friends. You should've listened to me. You should've joined me in this deceiver when Andross was destroyed, instead of continuing the struggle in plain view of the Cornerian army." he said with his head was nodding from side to side with a wide smile on his face, "But you didn't, now you'll all die and join Andross in eternal slumber. Looks like that leaves me, Professor Jeremiah Bangoon, to finish his work, his work to destroy..." he got out quietly, before yet another soldier, except of a much higher rank than his lackeys that work for him, interrupted and said, "Professor, we need those stats now, the fight is now within view and we're ready to cover StarFox and the rest of the military.", "Yes, yes. Here, be careful it took too long to get those numbers right." as he handed a piece of paper to the soldier, who nodded and bid him farewell as he ran back to the bridge. "I should prepare. The battle is near and I must continue this trickery, if my plan is to work. Oh well, it should be fun to shoot down those out-of-date ships they use as an appetizer before the real fun begins." the professor said as he hid his secret work in a compartment and walked off to one of the ship's various gun turrets near the bridge.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Yes, I know it was pretty short, but I have to get some other business done before the end of the month, besides it was suppose to be just him talking, a lot. I hope you like this as an intro, I'll try to work on the second chapter later, for now I'll see ya later.**


	2. Plans for the Rest of the Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Starfox or any of its characters, they are all owned by Nintendo.**

**A/N: Same as last time, I'm sorry if this looks like any other story here, but I didn't want to scurry over a thousand stories of Starfox to see if this has been done. See that no body seemed to have complained about those three character, I suppose I can say, that I do own ****Panther's two cousins, Tiger and Amy, and Prof. Jeremiah Bangoon. But all other are still owned by Nintendo.**

**Note: May contain spoilers. Batteries means a line of... so cannon batteries are a chain of turrets or cannons.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Plans for the Rest of the Day**

_Location: On the battlefield as fighters, explosions, laser fire, and battle cruisers fly by in mid-space._

_Time: 15:40_

_Set: Same time as the last Chapter_

As a large vessel, painted in a dark tan color with the insignia of Andross's army painted on one both sides of the ships hulls, comes into view, several fighter ships can be seen. Near the surface of the ship, is a small, but familiar, ship seen avoiding the fire from three other ships in hot pursuit, Wolf's Wolfen. "Panther, Leon, what are you two doing. Get these idiots off me." Wolf said as his Wolfen gets another hit just below the left wing. "Hehe, sorry boss we had some, business to take care of." Leon said and along side him Panther, who said, "It's time to show what we can do." as they go speed up and start pursuing the enemy ships. As the chase persists, Wolf fired a bomb straight into one of the vessel engines, causing a massive explosion that put the vessel into a complete stop and Leon almost crashing into the now destroyed engine. "Hey! watch what you do Wolf." Leon said, "What are you complaining about, your alive aren't you." Wolf replied. "You boys are getting sloppy." Krystal said as she just appeared behind Leon and Panther in her Cornerian fighter. "Ah, Krystal, again you dazzle us with your skills and beauty." Panther said as if by cue, "Can it Panther, we got bigger things to take care of." Krystal said as she brushed off Panther's comment and zoomed pass them. "Ah, such a beauty." Panther said while he kept his speed at a steady pace, "Yuuuukkkk! Panther shut up, your making me sick!" Leon said as he picked up speed.

Aboard the sleek silver flagship of the Starfox, the Great Fox, a familiar green frog in a yellow jumpsuit was on the bridge in front of a giant hologram of the enemy flagship. "Fox, can you read me?" Slippy asked through a communicator. "Yes. I can hear you. Where am I in this damned ship?" Fox replied. Looking at the hologram, Slippy noted of the beeping red dot, which was Fox's current location. "You're just above the engineering room. The stair case is in the hallway to the right. Be careful, there are multiple enemies guarding in th..." Slippy was interrupted by the confusion of how Fox magically sank into the engineering room until it dawned on him. "...you decided to shoot at the floor until you made a hole, did you?" Slippy chuckled, amused. "Close, but I used a grenade instead." replied Fox. In an instant a tremor was felt throughout the Great Fox. "Rob, where were we attacked?" Slippy said as he turned towards the ship's robot. " We were struck in the right wing." replied Rob. "Rob, turn the ship twenty two degrees west, and charge the main cannons." Slippy commanded. "Cannons armed, and ship has successfully turned, what are your intentions?" A metallic voice confirmed. Slippy ordered, "Fire at the cannon batteries on the ship, we need to relieve the stress on the Cornerian fighters, along with Wolf's team." "Confirmed order, aiming at the cannon batteries."

The Great Fox's front cannons glowed to life, and fired two charged plasma balls. They charged towards the turrets, only to be stopped. An enemy squadron had moved in the way, and completely took the hit. As a result, it decimated the entire squadron. "Unconfirmed hit." said Rob. "Damn" was all that Slippy had to say, before noticing that Fox was trying to reach him. As he picked up the communicator, Fox said, "Slippy, a lot of the ship's blueprints and weapon designs are here, I'm going to send them to you, ok?", "That's great Fox, send it over." Slippy said seeing a possible hope. Fox messed with the computer, but before he could send it off, there was a firewall, "It'll take a while, there's a good security on this." Fox said upset, "That's ok Fox just send it to me when you get it." Slippy replied, and with a nod of understanding Fox signed off. "Slippy can you give me an analysis on the damage level those turrets can do." Peppy said over the communicator, "Yes. Just give me a minute." Slippy said, "Amanda do you think you can give me a hand here?" with a nod from her Amanda quickly went to the aid of her lover. As Amanda quickly looked up at the monitor, she noted two squadrons quickly advancing towards the Great Fox, "Rob! take aim and fire at those ships right there, quickly!", Amanda yelled out towards the robot, who, without say, fired two missiles that quickly eliminated the threat. With a smile on Slippy's face for her quick reaction, and with a return smile she quickly helped Slippy analyze the turrets and sent them off to the Cornerian Army.

Elsewhere on the field, "Commander, focus your attacks on the turrets of the main ship, we can't take much more from them." Peppy said as he leads the Cornerian attacks and strategies from the flagship, "Yes, sir. Gold Team on my lead." said the Cornerian commander. The ships flew down low and launched a missile each at the larger turrets of the ship, causing an explosion as two were taken out from the turret fire, and two more from large shrapnel that flew up from the damage. "Krystal here, turrets near the enemy ship launch bay has been destroyed." Krystal said, "Good work, Krystal. Good shoot'n." Peppy said as he aids Gold Team with the turrets. As Krystal soon found herself getting tailed by an enemy fighter, Wolf came out from above the ship and destroyed it, "Thank you Wolf." Krystal said as she slowed to fly side-by-side with Wolf, "Not a problem, but I'm sure this is suppose to be that pup's job, where is he?" Wolf said indicating Fox. "Peppy said he is inside the vessel, attacking from the inside." Krystal said, "Hmmmffff... sounds like he took the easy job. Why aren't you with him?" Wolf questioned. Krystal just shot down a few more enemies, and said, "I have my orders, besides I know he can take care of himself." before they went in opposite directions as they continued to be pursued. "Krystal and Wolf, follow me. We're going to finish off that squadron, right there." Bill said as he flew towards the squadron readying to attack one of the Cornerian cruisers, "Listen, I don't take orders, I make orders, got it?" Wolf said, though he did follow. "Just follow, Wolf." Krystal said with an annoyed voice.

Inside the enemy vessel's engineering bay, Fox can be seen in a sealed room scanning through various equipment, "Slippy, I'm sending the info. Ready to decode it?" he said into his communicator. "We're ready, Fox. Just start when you're ready." Slippy said. Just as Fox sent the info, the sealed door started to have a blow torch burning away it's outer-lining, with a sigh Fox prepared for the upcoming attack, and said, "They never make it easy, do they?" As the door was torn away three men with laser rifles opened fire at Fox, who was behind a console, "Let's see if you like this." Fox said as he threw an already charged grenade over his shoulder into the three. The very second it touched the ground it exploded taking out the men, then more soldiers fired from the safety of the doorway. Just as Fox was looking at his options, a machine gun firing could be heard from the hallway and the men screaming to change targets or retreating. As Fox looked over the machine, he saw Falco standing there, with a machine gun in his hand, smoke still coming from the barrel. "Hey Fox, thought you could use a hand." Falco said standing there indicating to follow. "Happy you could help, thanks." Fox said, "Hey don't go soft on me now." Falco said as he reloaded his gun. "Fox, Fox, you there?" came Slippy's voice from the communicator, "Fox here." Fox said as he put his hand on his communicator, "Listen Fox, the hull is too thick to have any efficient affect from our laser fire. I know Falco is with you, can you two go to the main generator and blow it up with about... 20 grenades?" Slippy said, with a bit of nervousness in his voice. "20 GRENADES!" Falco said, "Slips we can't even carry eight on our person safely, how do you plan for us to do that.", "The generator room is bound to have a few tanks of gas, those could help." Slippy said as he signed off. "Well we got our plan, lets go." Fox said as he and Falco ran off deeper into the ship.

On communication with all Cornerian ships, "Come on give up, you're on your last legs. Give up now, and we will spare your lives." came the female leader of the vessel. "Hmmff, the show is never over till the fat lady sings." Wolf stated to the leader. Wolf swung around enemy and friendly fire and ships and launched three, consecutive cluster bombs towards the ships bridge causing half the glass of the bridge to shatter, five people came flying out of the bridge before the metal doors sealed off the broken glass. As two Cornerian battle cruisers fell, with most of the crew evacuating from spare drop ships inside the launch bay, Professor Bangoon, who has been at a turret gun, yelled out, "We got to end this now, we won't last any longer out here." As if by cue, the enemy ship's rear end started to explode. "Yeehaw! looks like Fox and Falco did it!" Bill cried out. Everyone cheered as the enemy vessel slowly, but surely went up in a blaze of fire, Wolf kept his link with the enemy bridge, to listen in as the enemy leader screaming, along with others on board, as the fire blazed into the bridge. Wolf laughed as he knew from that scream, that this was over. Krystal, though glad that this was over, was worried since she know that the explosion has already gotten to the launch bay, but Fox and Falco's fighters were no where to be seen. As the most got worried, since the ship was falling to pieces, and Fox and Falco still is nowhere to be seen, just as the ship's center went super nova tearing it into two parts, Fox and Falco's fighters could be seen flying out of the hanger half damaged as the soot coating and torn metal showed. "Well, good job again Fox, you too Falco." Peppy said as he settled down into his seat. With a grunt of thanks for the old hare from both Fox and Falco, they flew back to the Great Fox as the rest of the Cornerian Army cleaned up the remaining ships in the area still flying.

_Location: Cornerian air-space_

_Time: 17:09_

As the group of large ships entered the Cornerian airspace, most sighed in relief as the beauty of the planet came into view. Krystal, though flew a Cornerian Fighter, opted to ride on the Great Fox on the way back. Star Wolf hitched a ride with one of the few, remaining Cornerian ships. Upon landing Krystal, who is closely following Fox out, insisted that Fox explain to her, his reasons for kicking her off, "Fox, please... tell me why, I can read it on your face you still love me as before, so why won't you tell me?" Krystal said with her arms crossed with a very pissed look. "Look, I just had to, Krystal. Lets leave it at that." Fox said, "That just won't do! You got to tell me, now!" Krystal yelled as she stood in front of him. "Lets just take a walk, I need to ease down my nerves. We can talk on the way." Fox said trying to end their argument, with a sigh Krystal caved and agreed to the walk, understanding where they just came from. Falco and Kat ran by to them, interrupting any further conversation for now, and asked if they wanted to celebrate at the nearby bar, after explaining their plan for the remainder of the day. With a nod Kat grabbed hold of Falco's arm and dragged the stubborn bird to the city, Fox and Krystal asked Slippy what he and Amanda were planning, Slippy just said that he and Amanda were going to work a little bit more on the plans for the Aquas colonization and were off to a lab buiding. As Fox and Krystal walked pass the large military flagship, Lucy walked out, and said, "Papa, is still trying to regather his wind, so I'll be watching him for now.", "Alright tell him, we came by, and will probably be back in the evening." Fox told her. With a nod, Lucy ran back in, just as Star Wolf was leaving for the city. "Hey pup, good work back there." Wolf said, "Can't wait for our next spar." he added. Leon passed without a word, but Panther of course had something to say, "Ahh, dear Krystal. Would you honor me by coming along with me to my favorite cafe?" Panther asked, "Sorry Panther, but I'm going on a walk in the park with Fox, maybe next time.", Krystal said. With a sigh, Panther gave Krystal a rose and said, "Oh well, yes, next time my sweet." making sure that his tail brisked her on her chin and left on his way. "I still don't like him." Fox stated angrily, "Why? Is it because he knows how to treat a lady, and you don't." Krystal said with a raised brow and a smile, and the twosome left for their walk on a new argument.

The Professor was the last to leave, picking up his new toy from the lab. As he and his two lackeys left, Peppy noticed them leave and raised a brow of suspension, but shrugged it off as his back reminded him that he had to sit down.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Well this took some time to finish, but I'm glad its done, I'm quite satisfied. I hope you liked it, stick around to find out what the Professor is up to, and what he has in store for our relaxing bunch. I have to send this also, I must thank my younger brother, no not the one who has a profile here too, in my fav authors, he was the brains of the second paragraph, with Slippy and the Great Fox and what happened to that Squadron with the blast. He did extremely well with that add-on, on this story.**

**Tho ose of you who never played the game and/or confused, Krystal became a little hard-hearted after she got kicked off the team, Slippy and Amanda are engaged, I think. And yes, I'll have some other couplings here other than Fox and Krystal.**


	3. Slippy and Amanda

**Disclaimer: I don't own Starfox, as well as its characters**

**A/N: Dang, I wonder if anyone likes this, only one review in over a month. Oh well, I'll continue anyway. I'll probably be unable to update this as much as I'd like, I've got school to worry about right now, as well as two other stories I have to keep my eyes on, regarding updating. Yeah I know, I doomed myself. Anyway, enough complaining, the next couple of chapters will be divided into what exactly each group was up to, before the Professor does something to them, I'm not sure about Wolf and his team though.**

**Note: I don't know a thing about mechanics, engineering, or machinery. So I'm only guessing that whatever that Slippy and Amanda are talking about are right, plz excuse anything that sound wrong.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

**Slippy and Amanda**

_Location: Cornerian Research Facility 301: Planet Colonization and Development_

_Time: 17:55_

Inside the Research Facility, there was barely anyone inside. Only the sound of two toads working could be heard from the empty hallways. Slippy and Amanda were talking over various blueprints that could possibly make up the colonization and expansion of Aquas. "I don't know, perhaps we should place an hydrogen generator rather than a ion generator." Slippy rang out, "Maybe, but it does sound right. An ion generator will create enough power to power two good size cities." Amanda said. "I know what you mean, Amanda. But a hydrogen generator would be more eco-friendly than an ion generator." Slippy said. Amanda let out a sigh with a smile, understanding that this could take a while, considering the many other types of generator that could be used, each with a unique problem that would make it a 'no' for one of them. "Why don't we just talk about it later, sweetie, this one will take a long while to find a good solution." Amanda said, as Slippy placed the large sheets of paper away and Amanda pulls out another set, on top reading, "Residential structures". "Yeah, but still it would be good for a better power plant plans, than what is supplied right now." Slippy said, smiling, coming back. "Yes, I know, but remember we won't be alone on that planet very long after its development is completed." Amanda said. "Really? I didn't think that'd we would have kids that soon after marriage." Slippy said trying to joke. Amanda just laughed at the jest, and said, "You and your jokes, I swear Slippy, if it weren't for your jokes, this war would've driven me to suicide months ago.", "Wish my teammate, Falco, would agree." Slippy said as the two laughed

"Like that'll ever happen, that guy is too serious." Amanda said, "Yeah, he is, but I'm sure he means well." Slippy said. "I'm sure he does. If only it wasn't blinding him from the others around him." Amanda said looking at her hands and fiddling with a pencil. "What do you mean?" Slippy asked not sure what she meant, "I mean haven't you noticed that Kat, has a sort of 'thing' for Falco." Amanda asked. Slippy thought about it for a minute, and answered, "Actually, I never noticed, but now that you mentioned it. She once did ask if she could join the team.", "Really? She did?." Amanda asked quite interested. "Yes, she did, quite a while back. She didn't give much information though, especially about her past back at the academy, and Falco, who was her academy-mate at the time, didn't spill anything either when we asked him." Slippy said, now observing the structure blueprints. "Lets try to get back on the topic at hand." Slippy said just before there was a knocking at the lab door. They both looked at the door to see Professor Bangoon standing there, "Oh, hello professor, nice work out there today." Slippy said giving him the thumbs up. "Oh, please, I should be the one to say that to you two. I just manned a turret during the battle, you are the ones that actually analyzed the ship to pin point the way to beat it. This victory is to Corneria's power and the brains of you two." the professor said while taking a bow. "Ah, thanks Professor, but you shouldn't sell yourself short, it was also your research that aided us before the battle even started." Amanda said. "Well thank you, Miss Amanda. Now if you would excuse me, I need to run to Lab room 500 to pick up a few things." the Professor said as they bid him ado. "He sure is a nice guy, isn't he?" Slippy said, "Yeah, he is, but don't you know he is under suspicion?" Amanda stated. Slippy penciled down a few more equations before he said, "Really, why?" Slippy said, "He was once one of Andross's minions, so he is being suspected for the last couple years for 'Actions Against Corneria', but there just isn't enough facts to jail him." Amanda said. "Well, if he is, I'm sure it'll turn up soon. If not, then I'm sure that he is on our side." Slippy said.

A few minutes passed with nothing interesting has happened. "Well, I'm sure that those chromium-titanium spring mixes will be good enough to support the structures from the planets quakes." Slippy said, quite glad at the progress made at the development. "Yeah, it sure could. Lets head off and join the other for a night on the town." Amanda said as Slippy cleaned up. "Think we can catch up with Falco and Kat at the bar?" Slippy said as he took Amanda's arm, "Hmm..., maybe we can, and maybe while their drunk, they could be the entertainment." Amanda said, quite interested. Slippy and Amanda laughed out loudly as they imagined the possibility. "Hey! Do you think Fox and Krystal have gotten their priorities straight yet, it has been quite a bother since Fox kicked her off the team." Slippy asked, "I'm not sure, probably, but if not, I hope soon. Krystal hasn't been herself since then." Amanda said.

Before another word could be said, a sound of a weapon charging could be heard behind them. As the two looked behind them, their eyes met with the Professor and two masked soldiers in Corneria's uniform. "Professor?! What are you doing?!" Slippy asked in utter shock, as the female lackey hit a button that immediately shut a door behind the two, locking them in. "Taking back the victory that should've belonged to Andross." the Professor said, "You two hold them down." as Slippy and Amanda were apprehended. "For years I've played this game of deception to gain the trust of the Cornerian Army and it's citizens. Now that, that is done, I shall make my move and bring back the glory that Andross deserved." the Professor said as the walked behind them. "Professor, have you lost your mind? Where has your loyalty gone?" Amanda said, "My loyalty never left it's owner, my loyalty have never been to Corneria, my loyalty has been and always been to it's greatest mind, Andross!" the professor said as he signaled his two lackeys to throw them to the ground. "And you two are cordially invited to the showing of my new research project." the professor yelled out. "Maybe not us, but our friends will stop you and whatever you are up to." Slippy said as he and Amanda hugged each other, out of fear. Both didn't carry a weapon and were up against three that did have weapons, and heavy ones at that. "Go ahead! Call them! The invite extends out to them too." the professor said as he laughed at the two. All that was seen next by Slippy and Amanda was the weapon firing and them flooded by a burst of white light. The two's screams echoed through the empty halls, with no one to listen.

"Now that I have taken care of these weaklings," smilled Bangoon, "...my next targets will be that old croon and his daughter."

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Yeah this was kinda short, but I don't have much ideas how this could've been longer. I don't exactly know what they would've said if they were speaking soft things to each other, though you were welcome to imagine it, and I didn't want to stuff this with things I don't understand as well, the mechanics and engineering parts. Anyway, yeah, Peppy and Lucy are next on the Professor's list. Hope this is proving to be a good read so far, I'll try to update soon.**

**Credit to my little brother for the ending bit, "The two's screams... 'and his daughter'.", it was really a good add.**


	4. Peppy and Lucy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Starfox, as well as its characters**

**A/N: Hello again, I'm back. Sorry, for the lack of an update, I wanted to write some holiday themed stories, and apparently a connectivity problem. Oh well, this is the next chapter of this fanfic. Hopefully, it is up to your liking so far.**

**-------------------------------------------------**

**Peppy and Lucy**

_Location: Cornerian Armada Landing site 5_

_Time: 18:45_

The sun was about to set, and Peppy and Lucy were just leaving the battle cruiser via a ramp. Lucy was still helping her father since his back seemed to persist to ache, but Peppy stayed strong.

"I'm grateful that you are willing to help me, Lucy, but you don't need to worry about me, I'm still strong enough to hold my own." Peppy said

"Nonsense. You may still be strong, papa, but time still ticks and your not as young as you use to." Lucy said as she placed a hand on her father's shoulder

"Ahh... I suppose that's right, I can't get any younger with time passing by." Peppy said

"But, your still right. You're still strong, after all you are the general." Lucy said quite brightly

"And yet, I still wonder if it was worth it." Peppy said saddeningly

"Hmm... What do you mean, papa?" Lucy asked curiously

"I mean, sometimes I wonder, had I stayed on the team, then Fox and Krystal wouldn't have this problem." Peppy told her

"I'm sure that anything that happened to them, wasn't because you left." Lucy said, trying to reassure him

"Yes, maybe, but I could've found something to help them when this all started. While time has taken away my vitality and youth, I've gained wisdom and experience." Peppy said strongly

"I'm sure that they'll be fine papa, they both still carry a torch for the other. It's just a way between them of miscommunication." Lucy said after giving a slight laugh

"Look, it would appear that Prof. Bangoon has come back." Peppy said as he and Lucy looked forward

"Evening, General Peppy and Lucy." the Prof. said

"Evening Professor, what brings you back to the landing field?" Peppy asked

"I've come back to check on you. How are you?" the Prof. said

"My back is bothering me, but otherwise, I'm feeling fine, thanks for asking." Peppy said

"That is good. But I've also come for another reason. I've come to see that my ship comes in safely." the Prof. said with a wide smile

"Ship? What ship? The entire armada that made it out of the battle is here." Lucy said

"Oh..." the Prof. said simply, as the two that has been following him raised their weapons and cocked them.

"What! What is the meaning of this?!" Peppy said as Lucy huddled close to her father

"Oh, I'm sure you have an idea, after all I have been under suspicion." the Prof. said with an evil smile on his face

"Yes, I have been suspecting you of where you lie between Corneria and Andross's rule, but I've never expected you of underhanded murder." Peppy said, with an angry look on his face

"Murder!? My dear friend, I would never harm anyone when they aren't expecting it. These two are just my insurance that I win this battle." the Prof. said after he looked around, and then at his two lackeys.

"Having more on your side, doesn't mean that It'll guarantee you a victory, Professor." Peppy stated

"Perhaps, but you are still invited to my victory party, none the less." the professor said as he flashed out his weapon he used on Slippy and Amanda earlier and fired on them

Peppy was hit hard, he was pushed back a good fifteen feet, and as he landed near the base of the ship he disappeared from Lucy's sight, who Peppy instinctively pushed back up the ramp slightly, that it made her fall on her rear. She didn't have much to say, before she ran back into the ship for a weapon the protect herself.

"Damn. No matter, I shall hunt her down, you two pick up the general." Prof. Bangoon said sternly to his lackeys and with a nod the two ran over to Peppy as the professor walked into the parked ship.

"Come out my dear, you need not to worry, this won't even as much harm a hair on your pretty face." the professor rang out as he scurried through the halls of the ship looking for Lucy.

Elsewhere on the ship, Lucy had managed to get a hold of her father's old blaster, and was cautiously holding it as she made her way to the armory, in all directions, the professor could be heard as he walked lazily on the ship, weapon ready for it's next victim.

"What now?! I can't take this guy alone." Lucy said to herself, "I could call the others from the bridge, but I'd have to pass by the door that leads out. I'll have to take the risk.", she added after some extra thought.

Lucy quietly walked through the battle cruiser's halls, jumping from room-to-room to avoid being seen. It was easy to make out where the professor was, he would call out once in a while and occasionally open a door somewhere on the ship.

"Where are you, my dear?" the Professor said, as he checked one of the weaponry rooms on that level, "Curses, if this takes any longer, I'll lose my chance at getting the others before sundown, and any longer and the possibility of the other's returning becomes greater." he said to himself, angrily

As he checks a room that would normally be used to broadcast between ships messages, battle tactics, and also distress signals, he curses loudly into the air, loudly enough for Lucy to slip by behind him and towards the bridge.

"I was sure that this would be the room that she'd go to! Ok, ok, ok relax Jeremiah, she will call for help, it's three against one. Where else could she go on this ship that would have a connection with the outside?" the professor said as he thinks deeply about the ships build, and wide smile forms on his face as he remembers one other place and says, "The bridge."

At the bridge, Lucy had just got there and was now checking the control panel.

"Ok, relax, Lucy. You managed to slip by that traitor, and you're at the bridge, to call for help. All you have to do is set up the right frequency." Lucy said to reassure herself and begins setting up the frequency for Fox's communicator

Just as Lucy was close to obtaining the exact frequency for Fox's communicator, a voice behind her said, "I don't think that will help you much.", making her jump to come face-to-face with Professor Bangoon

"Good evening, Miss. Hare." the professor said while taking a bow

"I'm warning you, I will shoot you if I have to." Lucy yelled at him and holding the blaster in both her hands towards the professor

"Ha... That's a laugh, I know you are too scared to shoot me." he retorts putting his arms up

"Oh, I'm sure I will, and I'll have no regret doing it for what you did to my father." Lucy stated angrily

"Think he is dead, eh?" the professor said with a hearty laugh.

"Of course, I think he is, especially after you shot him clean in the chest!" Lucy yelled out, angrily

"Yes, I do admit I did shot him, with this device." the professor said as he pulled it out, but not facing Lucy, "but, he still lives."

"But, it's impossible. No one could survive a shot like that in the chest without armor." Lucy said, extremely confused, but not letting her guard down.

"You seem smart, you can understand that someone would like an audience to the unveiling of his newest project." the professor said, now charging the device

"And what pray tell, is your project?" Lucy said as she tightened her grip on the weapon

"Why, only the resurrection of the project started by my master, Andross. The project of the creation of the ultimate existence." the professor said

"The aparoids!!" Lucy said, quite unable to believe someone would want those creatures back, "But, but they're such an uncontrollable race! What makes you hope you can control their wild nature?" Lucy questioned

"I have my ways, but now back to business. Like your father you are also invited." the professor said as he fired the device at Lucy, who just barely got out of the way.

Lucy managed to use the console as form of defense, though it did take a heavy hit as it overloaded.

"Hold still my dear, or this could prove very painful for you." the professor said trying not to sound too demented

_"I'll have to find a way to activate the video communication, somehow." _Lucy thought as she tried not to get caught by the prof. "You know, you'll have to be faster if you want to catch me." Lucy yelled out as she popped out from behind the console and shot at the professor, all were misses though

"Oh I can trust that I'm fast enough to keep up with a little rabbit, that lacks the training her father had." the professor said dodging more shots

"You'd be surprised." Lucy stated as she did surprise the professor by running up to him tackling him hard in the chest. As they both fell flat on the floor, Lucy quickly got up and shot one charged blast at the professor, who was too slow to avoid it and struck him on his left shoulder.

"AHHHH!! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!!" the professor yelled out as he grabbed her and threw her, with what's left of his energy across the bridge and into the navigation board, smashing it into pieces.

"Now, I must say, that last move of yours was indeed a wise one..." the professor stated as he walked over to her, the device in the left hand, and his right grabbing Lucy's clothes at the collar, "...but, you still need to practice, and now to finish off here, so your other friends can also get their invite." he finished, as he lifted up her limp form, and shoving the device under her rib cage.

"Your terrible plan will never work... when Fox and the others... find you. You'll be lucky... they don't throw you into Solaris." Lucy stated, weakly, as she tried to struggle free.

"And they'll be lucky to fight me." the professor stated as he fired his device and threw her again across the bridge.

Just then the male lackey came running in and said, "Sir! Are you alright? We heard, gun fire."

"Yes, I am. That girl proved to be more than an easy prey. I just need to catch my breathe. She's over there, go get her and is that ship here yet?!" the professor asked, as he pointed out Lucy's limp form

"Yes, sir. It just arrived." the lackey said

"Good, put them in the ship, and prep to get the others." the professor said panting, and with a nod the soldier picked up Lucy and took her their ship.

"Sir, we just located Falco and Kat, their at a bar near the city plaza. There seems to be no one in range to be a witness, do wish to go after them? the female lackey asked him through their communicator

"Yes, lets go. First get me a first aid kit, I could use it." the professor replied, and looking at coat showing small traces of blood that was coming from the wound on his shoulder

As soon as she hung up, Professor Bangoon got up and started to walk towards the exit of the ship. "This is quite unfortunate, this wound will keep me from using my full strength. No matter, Falco and Kat will be drunk so this my prove to be a simple task, but Fox and Krystal... if they put up a fight... then, it might end before it even gets started. Especially since Lucy, just simply untrained, proved to be a handful." he said to himself as he finally left the ship and where the female lackey could have a better look at the shot wound.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Well this took a while, but it was the best I could do on the small amounts of time I have. Sorry if you thought this wasn't very good, seeing it is sort of a quickie, but sorry to say, I didn't really think to hard on this one, and Lucy I'm guessing isn't much of a fighter, and would eventually get caught. Oh well, plz review, I'd like to see what you think. Next Falco and Kat have their encounter with Professor Bangoon, it might take a while, having a hard time imagining what the two will look like drunk. Till next update, Cya.**


	5. Falco and Katt

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star fox, as well as its characters.  
**

**A/N: Again sorry, for the lack of an update. I've been working on my other stories that also are calling for an update. I tried hard to picture how Falco and Kattt when they were drunk, though Katt has more in her system than Falco, but if it isn't realistic, it's probably because I've personally never been under the influence. I hope you enjoy.**

**I'd also like to thank **_**Blackrogue123 **_**for always being patient between updates and for always reviewing. So thanks, man, and thx for the tips of how I could possibly improve.**

**Re-edit: 5/16/08: I goofed, I didn't realize that Katt's name is spelled with two "t"'s, I made the corrections, so her name should be spelled right, now.**

**--**

**Falco and Katt**

_Location: Downtown Corneria near the Blue Corner Bar_

_Time: 19:30_

Falco and Katt were just leaving the bar, Katt being too drunk to even walk straight or have even the slightest idea what she is doing or talking about. Falco was trying to help support her as he had her arm running over his shoulders as she constantly held that smile that is usual to see with any drunk after 'happy hour'. Falco was also hoping for that perhaps he won't have to walk her all the way to the complex where Katt lives.

"Jeez, I knew it was a bad idea for you to drink that many, but you had to argue that you could take it. Well, Katt, do you still sure you could take it?" Falco said, in a very peeved way as they started to walk towards the nearest bus stop.

"Mmm-hmmm" Katt replied as she nodded, "YEP...I could...take it."

Falco chuckled, then argued, "Nope, you can't...in fact right now, I'm thinking you can't even take standing on your own."

"You're...just being stubborn, again." Katt said

"Hey, Falco!" yelled one of the other customers, being not to far from the bar

"Tell your girlfriend, whenever she is ready for another fight, to come here, cause I'm READY anytime for a rematch." the customer yelled out as Falco turned to see what he wanted

"She's not my girlfriend!" Falco yelled back to him, as the customer chuckles and walks back in saying, "Sure she isn't."

"Stupid idiot, he must be so drunk, his brain drowned in alcohol." Falco stated, as he pressed on to the bus station.

Katt just laughed lightly and was blushing slightly as they walked, the stench of alcohol still strong on both of them.

"And what exactly are you laughing at?" Falco asked her in a calm voice.

"It's just that...I've never actually noticed how...handsome you are." Katt said, her blushing now even more visible

Falco just stared at her with wide eyes, blushing slightly now, and said, "Wow, you're more drunk than I thought, you have no idea what your saying anymore."

"Maybe,...but I still have you." Katt replied

The whole time Falco and Katt carried on a conversation, regarding how Katt is now seeing him in a new light and speaking somewhat flirtatiously and Falco kept trying to tell her she is way too drunk and should maybe stop talking. By the time they were close to the bus stop, Falco was burning red, at all of Katt's moves on him and compliments towards him, all in the while, Katt was happily giggling like a young child.

"Please, stop talking, Katt. You're going to embarrass both of us, you're too drunk." Falco said as he noticed how loud they were both being.

"I'm tired...are you tired?" Katt said, still smiling, as she her speech seemed to be less slurred, but still not act like herself, "You know,...you could always crash...at my place, if you want to."

"Um...I..I don't think so, I'm fine. Look, you can rest at the bench over there, and please don't speak, someone is there." Falco replied as she noticed the bus stop in just a few more steps and someone there with a newspaper.

"Alright...but you didn't...say anything about this." Katt said as she blushed brightly and pulled Falco by his collar into a lip-locking kiss.

They both stayed like that for a good five seconds, before Falco managed to work up the strength to pull her off. Falco was busy wiping his beak with his sleeve and trying to hide his blush that showed through his blue feathers on his face. Katt just sort of wobbled a little as she tried standing on her own, before Falco grabbed her and sat her down on a concrete planter near them.

"Now, why did you go and do that for?" Falco whispered to her

"Because,...as I mentioned before, you're the bird of my dreams" Katt said in a flirtatious manner and as equally as quiet as Falco's whisper was, while wearing a wide smile and a strong blush that was just as visible through her fur.

Falco just stared at her in disbelief, not believing what he had just heard her say. "Can you stay here, are you somber enough for that?" Falco asked

Katt simply nodded, as she watched Falco walk over to the benches to take a seat.

_"Does she really like me that much? I know she likes me, and I sort of like 'er too, but still that was too much. I wonder if she is still that drunk...no, impossible, she is getting better, there is no way that feline is still that drunk. I-I-I need to think." _Falco thought to himself as he walked over, eventually sitting on the bench opposite to the guy with the newspaper.

"Well, well, well, if the alcohol had gotten to my eyes, I wouldn't be surprised to see you, but it hasn't, so what are you doing here Professor Baboon?" Falco asked as he recognized the man next to him to be the professor.

"It's 'Bangoon', Falco, not 'Baboon'." the professor said as he removed the newspaper from his face, "And I'm out here on business."

"Baboon, Bangoon, what's the diff. So what kind of business would you be here for, so close to sundown?" Falco asked.

**--**

**A/N: I hope it isn't a problem but I'm going to refer to lines by the professor said to 'Bangoon said' rather than 'the professor said'. Less typing and it is a way for me to actually use his name as a reference for once.**

**--**

"That's confidential, and really nothing you should worry about, yet." Bangoon said as a grin crept on his face

"Whatever, doc." Falco replied before looking at Katt who looks cheery still, and quietly humming a song to herself.

"Well, it looks like you two had a wonderful evening." Bangoon said

"Yeah, though that feline got alcohol on the brains, she doesn't even know what she is talking about." Falco stated

"Looks like she getting better though." Bangoon stated

"Ya, she is, I taking her to her place so she doesn't end up getting killed walking on the streets alone." Falco said

"Well, that's quite honorable. So what else do you plan to do for the rest of the evening?" Bangoon asked curiously

"I don't know. Katt offered her home for me to stay tonight, I don't think I want to, but I think I got to reconsider, her last statement makes me wonder just how much sense she has left." Falco said

Bangoon just thought for a second or two as he looked around to see if anybody else will hear his statement, before he smiled at a thought and said, "Well, at least if she pukes and feels better, if she is up to it, you could always bang her." Bangoon stated as he gave Falco a sly grin

"WHAT THE...HELL NO!!" Falco yelled out, who is taken back at the suddenness of his suggestion

A few pedestrians that had left their windows open, poked their heads out to see what was the noise, "Why in the name of Lylat, would you even think I'd do that?" Falco continued on

"I thought you two were an item." Bangoon said flatly

"Well, we aren't. Why is it that everyone thinks that? Does it really look like that, that we need someone with an IQ of over 300 to see that?" Falco asked before he felt his stomach gurgle.

"Not someone with over 300, but over 100, to me it doesn't take an idiot to see you two got something." Bangoon said

"I don't think so, I'm a lone flyer...I fly alone." Falco said before he started turning green

"Is that why you left your team about...hey, you alright?" Bangoon said before he noticed that Falco was green.

"No, that's not..." Falco said before he had to run off and puked in the nearby trash can

"Ah...the second affect of alcohol...upchuck." Bangoon said in a disgusted, but amused manner, "Just let it all out, and you'll feel better soon."

Falco just kept going, until his stomach finally settled, where he sat back on the bench.

"Thanks for the advice." Falco said flatly, "Just forget the 'item' thing."

"Speaking of which, where you headed anyway?" Bangoon asked

"On the stop near the intersection of 23rd and Oak Avenue." Falco replied

"I'm actually headed that way myself." Bangoon said

"Really, why?" Falco asked with a raised brow

"There is actually, a lab there, it's small, but efficient." Bangoon replied

"Must be really tiny, I've never actually seen it before on my many trips on that strip of road." Falco stated

"It would appear our bus is approaching, better get Katt, that is if you still plan to help her." Bangoon said as a bus approached the bus stop.

After giving a sigh, Falco said, "Yes, I still do. Just hope she has already came back to her senses."

"Hey, Katt...Feeling back to yourself?" Falco asked her calmly as soon as he walked back to her.

"Hey, there Fal. No, I don't. I don't feel so good." Katt replied as her ears laid flat on her head and her arms wrapped around her stomach.

"Well, try to cope till we get to your place. You'll feel better, when you get home." Falco said to her gently.

"Will you need some help there, Falco?" Bangoon asked

"No, she shouldn't be any problem." Falco replied before Katt keeled over and puked on the sidewalk, "Um...well at least we won't have to worry about that on the bus."

"Come on you three, I'm on a tight schedule." the bus driver said

"Not as tight as that T-shirt you're wearing." Falco said under his breathe as he got on board and paid the fee for himself and Katt

Bangoon got on board then after paying the fee to ride, said, "You know what to do."

"Right, boss." the bus driver said as he started the bus and started moving.

Falco and Katt sat in the back seat, while Bangoon sat in the seat two rows in front of Falco and Katt. Falco was being distracted by Katt, who apparently still drunk and talking flirtatiously to Falco if it wasn't an argument about her acting ridiculous, that he didn't notice the bus driver's moves actually was leading them to the airfield at the secluded end of the city's base.

"Stop being such a poor sport, Fal! Just try and have some fun!" Katt yelled out

"I'm not being a poor sport, you still have alcohol on the brain, you stupid feline!" Falco yelled back

"No, I don't, I'm feeling better now. I'm fine." Katt said, once again blushing, then giving Falco a kiss on his cheek

After deeply blushing once again due to Katt's actions and the fact that this time there is an audience to watch, then said, "Katt!! Can't you just stay put and stay quiet. And no more of these actions!"

"Whatever cutie!" Katt said cheerfully before kissing Falco on the beak again.

All Falco could do was blush and groan.

"At least this ride isn't all that boring." Bangoon said to himself, "Still, your sure that you two aren't an item, Falco? By the way things are looking, you two are."

"Yeah, I'm still sure. She's just still out of it." Falco yelled to him

"Whatever, It is still good entertainment." Bangoon said in the middle of a chuckle.

"Last stop, now get off." the bus driver said flatly, and aggressively

As Falco, still helping Katt walk straight, walked off the bus with Katt, followed by Bangoon as the bus doors closed and it sped off. As Falco took a look around his environment, he noticed that they were all in a large hanger.

"Hey, what? Where are we?!" Falco asked, as Katt tried to get her eyes to focus so she could look around her

"Why we're all in a hanger at the air base." Bangoon said as he placed his arms behind him.

"Why are we here, this completely in the opposite direction?!" Falco continued on asking

"It's so no one could hear us, as I do THIS!" Bangoon yelled out as he flashed his weapon and fired, Falco just barely able to avoid the attack, as he jumped out of the way, still holding onto Katt.

"Are you mad?! We're on your side!" Falco yelled out as he continued to dodge attacks from the professor, switching to carrying Katt bridal style, to make it easier to carry her around.

"NO!! You never were! Because I was never on your side!" Bangoon yelled out as his shots started to get close.

"Then, who's side are you on, you damned fool!" Falco yelled out, finding cover outside, behind a tank that was parked outside.

"Andross's side!!" Bangoon said

"But he is dead!" Falco stated

"Not when I resurrect the aparoids, then his work shall once again live!" Bangoon said

"Not, if I have anything to do about it." Falco yelled out, as he pulled out his blaster, that Katt failed to remind him to leave on the Great Fox II, leaving Katt behind the tank.

"You stop me!? I'd like to see you try." Bangoon said, half daring Falco to attack

"You know, I will." Falco said taking a few shots that Bangoon manages to avoid.

"Master! Wait let us help!" said one of his two lackeys as the two came running towards them, assault class weapons in hand.

"Let's keep this fair, shall we." Falco stated as he picked up a wrench and throwing it at them

The female lackey manages to avoid it, but the male lackey gets hit flat on his face mask, that cracked from the impact.

"Hey, you know it's not fair, two against one, especially if the one is partially drunk." Falco said as he entered close range combat with the female lackey

"Trust me, I don't think it'll be a problem" Bangoon said as he took aim at Falco

The lackey just kept swinging all Falco, throwing punches that were taught at the Cornerian academy to work and stun the opponent. When the female lackey finally succeeded in punching Falco, Falco returned the favor by tackling her, making her fall back, and short of getting hit by Bangoon's shot.

"Will you hold him still, I can't hit him if he is moving around like a wild animal." Bangoon complained to his help

"We're trying my master, but he definitely knows how to fight." the male lackey said, who just joined the female one in close combat.

"Just get Katt, while he's busy." the female lackey said

"Right." Bangoon said firmly, before Falco took a dash towards him

"No you don't!" Falco yelled out as he tackled Bangoon forcing him to crash into the front of the tank that he put Katt next to, "If you think I'm about to let you hit someone when they're down, then your dead wrong." Falco said as he threw punches at the professor, just before throwing him at his two helpers.

After running back to Katt while Bangoon and his help was down, he said, "Katt, wake up, this is no time to space out."

Katt just looked at him sweetly, and said, "Falco, I never noticed how nice your eyes are."

"What?! Katt snap out of it!" Falco said as he checked the current state of their attackers, and then slapping Katt hard across her face, "Wake up!" he added as he slapped her again on the other of her face

"Falco!" Katt yelled out, as she regained her conscience from her drunken state and punched Falco on his chin, making him fall backwards, "Ow...why did you do that for?"

"In a nutshell, you were acting like a stupid drunk after you drank all that beer!" Falco said back at her as he stood up, then a laser fire shot a nearby light post used to light the field, making it explode and Katt jump in shock, "And welcome to the battle."

"Did I miss something?" Katt asked as she checked where the shot came from, before Falco tossed her his spare weapon, which was a ballistic 9mm handgun.

"Yeah, Bangoon is a traitor, he's still loyal to Andross. And now he hopes to resurrect the Aparoids." Falco said as he took a shot, hoping it would stall them a little longer

"This had better not be a fight that we started from the bar." Katt said as she took a few shots herself

"Does it look like we're at the bar?" Falco asked her

"They're to close, we better just fight them hand-to-hand!" Katt yelled out as she noticed the shots didn't slow them down.

"You get the girl lackey and I'll get the guy lackey." Falco said

"And the Professor?" Katt asked

"Leave him for last, he's already injured. Look, on his left shoulder, he's bleeding there." Falco said

"So when?" Katt asked, anxious to fight of their attackers

"Wait...wait...NOW!" Falco yelled out as he and Katt tackled the two lackeys down.

"No, I'm not making it that easy." Bangoon said as he took a few failed shots from close range at Katt and Falco

Katt managed the female lackey a lot better than Falco, as she managed to land a punch on her mask, almost knocking it off, and kneeing her in the gut. Falco managed to hold off the male lackey as he threw him over his head and into a crate used for weapon transport.

"Wow...you're strong, that's impressive Falco." Katt said as she tried to compliment him

"Save it...talk later, fight now." Falco said to her as he picked up a sniper and threw it at Katt.

"Falco, are you stupid?! This thing is used for far-range attacks." Katt complained as she caught it

"Use your imagination." Falco said as he once again began fighting the male lackey and avoided another shot from Bangoon

Katt just shrugged and hit the female lackey in the face with the butt of the sniper, then using it as a bat and shield once she realized it was unloaded.

_"Damn, leave it to you, Falco, to give me an unloaded weapon in the middle of a battle"_ Katt thought to herself

"Falco, we better finish this fight fast, and why did you give me an unloaded weapon?" Katt yelled out to him

"How was I suppose to know it was unloaded?" Falco asked as he finally got the male lackey down. When he punched him several times in the gut then, balling his hands together, hit him over the head.

Professor Bangoon shot a few more shots at Katt who used the sniper as a shield, as the female lackey, who was dizzy from that hit to her head, took out a knife and stabbed Katt in her leg.

"AHHHHH!!" Katt cried out in pain, "Why won't you just leave already?!" she added as she used the sniper as a club and hit the female lackey her on the head, finally knocking her out

"Finally, an easy shot." Bangoon said quietly to himself

"Katt, watch it!" Falco yelled out as punched Bangoon on his face, making his shot hit a building

"Why, you...come here!" Bangoon said angrily, punching Falco several times in the chest and face, before grabbing Falco's blaster and shooting him in the arm.

"Urrrrrrrrggg!...Damn you, damn you. You filthy traitor!" Falco said to him as Bangoon chuckled

"I wouldn't have to harm you, if you just accepted my invite." Bangoon said

"What invite?" Falco asked as Bangoon readied to fire the weapon at him.

"This...AHHHHH!!" Bangoon said, just before a gun shot was heard, penetrating through his right shoulder, then screaming in pain.

"Not if I get a say in it." Katt exclaimed from where she sat on the ground from the injury, holding the assault weapon that the female lackey was carrying.

Bangoon just looked at her in an angry stare, before he calmed his face and went into a loud laugh. "You have no idea just how similar you are to your boyfriend here." he said

"Boyfriend?! There is nothing of that sort between us." Katt said firmly, as Falco agreed and nodded quickly

"Really? Nothing? By the way you were acting earlier, I'd say you do." Bangoon said

Katt just stared surprisingly at him, but not letting down her guard, then said, "What do you mean by that?"

"Earlier, before Falco conversed with me at the bus stop in Corneria City and on the bus, you were all over him. Kissing him and flirting with him, there is not one fragment of what happened that doesn't suggest otherwise." Bangoon said

"So...I wasn't dreaming." Katt said, somewhat loud enough for Falco to hear

"What?!...you thought you were dreaming, you mean you actually remember that." Falco yelled out to her

"How was I suppose to know...I...I was drunk, I thought it was the alcohol."

Bangoon just let out a laugh as he placed his weapon away and grabbed Falco by his collar, making him fall as Bangoon walked towards Katt. Dragging Falco on the ground, then doing the same to Katt, as he dragged both away from his lackey, then dropping them once he was far enough to avoid hitting anything or his helpers, to avoid leaving any clues.

"You two are invited, to my party. The party that will begin the end of Corneria and anyone or anything loyal to it." Bangoon said

"Even if you do, your still damn fool, professor." Falco said

"Why don't you just SHUT IT!" Bangoon said as he ran over to Falco, picked him up, and with his good arm, gave him an uppercut that launched Falco a good distance through the air. "Now, be good and stay there." he ordered and started putting some distance between him and them

"What a fine mess, we've gotten ourselves into." Katt said to Falco, not looking at him

"Hmmph, speak for yourself, I wouldn't be in this mess if you hadn't gotten yourself so drunk I needed to help you home." Falco told her, also avoiding eye contact

"Hmmph, still stubborn as usual. By the way thanks for trying to help me." Katt said

"Don't go soft on me, Katt, it doesn't suit you." Falco said

"Falco, tell me, if what the professor said is true, about earlier, then I must've freaked you out." Katt said

"Damn right you did." Falco stated

"Then, I guess you know that I love you, huh?" Katt asked, with a slight grin

"Know it? I've known it since you wanted to join the team." Falco stated

"That long, huh? Then can you do me one favor, consider it a last wish, if the professor kills us." Katt asked

"Hmmph, What?" Falco asked

"That you can just accept my love for you." Katt said as she turned to look at Falco

"That's a silly request. Sounds like a request made by some love-struck teen." Falco replied as he turned to look at her

"I'm serious Falco, just for once, tell me that you accept that. Please if even just for a final wish." Katt said as she placed her hands on Falco's cheeks and stared into his eyes

Falco also stared into her eyes, that seemed to have a sense of longing and despair. Then after give a sigh, Falco said, "I can't do that Katt. I can't say I accept it, because I've already did, I've accepted since a long time ago."

"Stupid bird." Katt said in a lightly strict voice as she rung her arms around Falco's neck

"Hey, if you two are done with last, final words, before you see destiny fulfill itself. Then get ready for your invite." Bangoon yelled out as the male lackey who just woke up, rubbed his head.

"So what now? Do you think we could still stand a chance." Katt asked looking into Falco's eyes again and him into hers

"No, he may be injured, but he's got us cornered. You have a bummed leg and I can't carry you with one arm." Falco told her

"So we just succumb to him?" Katt asked

"What else can we do?" Falco asked

Falco and Katt just kept looking into each other's eyes, then blushing lightly, as they closed their eyes pulled each other into a lip-lock.

"Say 'cheese' you two." Bangoon said quietly and fired his weapon at them flinging them backwards as their two bodies rolled into two balls that came to rest five feet away.

"Damn this wound." Bangoon exclaimed between clenched teeth

"Would you like me to get the first aid kit?" the male lackey asked

"Yes, go get it, but first check Amy (the female lackey). Make sure that hit to her head didn't kill her." Bangoon said

"Uuuggghh...No need to worry about that. I just have a migraine." Amy said as she came up behind them rubbing her head, "Want to continue on and capture Fox and Krystal?"

"Yes, not only are they needed to be in this, but if we don't get them, they may be able to stop us. Just no stalling, we attack them were they stand. There is no way we can get them if we can't put up much of a fight." Bangoon replied

"Yes, Falco and Katt managed to put up a powerful fight." the male lackey said

"One that can be filed under 'headache'." Amy said as she rubbed her head some more.

"Just take an aspirin, and get over it, at least you're not bleeding." Bangoon said

"I'll get the first aid kit." the male lackey said

"Wait, change of plans, you and I will go and get Fox and Krystal as soon as you get back. I'll give Amy the back up to fetch Star Wolf, just make sure to make it fast and without them knowing." Bangoon said

"Right sir." Amy replied

"Damn, Damn, this wound is really trying to kill me!" Bangoon said clenching the fresh wound where the pain just kept pulsating.

"Here let me help you." Amy said as she tried to help him.

"No, don't, I'm fine. Just get Falco and Katt over there and bring them onto the ship with the others. And tend to their wounds as well, with care, I wouldn't want them dying just yet." Bangoon said as Amy made a salute and ran over to Falco and Katt, "We have to make this fast, any longer and we might raise some suspicions, so we attack tonight."

--

**A/N: Finally done with this chapter, hope it was worth it, and up to your taste. Please R&R, I would really love a review on this one. Yes, I know this was just full of fluff (which I'm thinking means romantic acts like cuddling and kissing) that I'm up to my neck in that stuff in this chapter, but Katt was drunk and you do act 'out' when your drunk, and besides I did say that I'd have more than just Fox and Krystal in this story. Next time, Fox and Krystal finds out what Bangoon is planning, until next time, Cya.**

**The saying about the affects from alcohol was inspired from **_**Macbeth (Act 2, Scene 3),**_** (though not really there), it is as follows**

**1. Red noses**

**2. Urinating (Ya, gross, but true)**

**3. Sleep**

**4. And Lechery **

**Puking should be added, it is an affect.**


	6. Fox and Krystal

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox or any of its characters**

**I do own: Professor Jeremiah Bangoon, Amy, and Tiger.**

**A/N: I know that I said that this will follow Fox and Krystal and that the last couple of chapters don't seem to relate too much to following them, but it was something that I needed to be there to explain with the rest of the crew. So this and after this will be following them, at least most of it will. I'm sorry for the lack of an update in last 2-3 months, but I've been busy. So enjoy this update, and please review.**

**Note: I'll probably mention this again in the next chapter, but, I really don't know if there are any form of wildlife on Corneria, I'm just going out on a limb here and say there are some.**

**--**

**Fox and Krystal**

_Location: Corneria's park near the edge of ocean_

_Time: 21:00 (BTW, I know I didn't do this for the other chapters, but this is military time, it means 9:00pm, if you didn't know)_

Both Fox and Krystal had spent the last few hours either arguing or talking about other things, other than about them being together or even trying to get back together. Though neither were innocent of thinking on along those lines, they had been thinking back on their past to themselves from when they first met to the point Fox kicked Krystal off the team. They had been sitting down on the grass for the last hour or so, not saying much, just enjoying the cool night breeze and the sounds of the ocean.

"Don't you think, that Peppy and Lucy are waiting for us?" Krystal asked softly to Fox without making any form of eye contact.

"Probably." Fox said flatly

"Then, don't you think we should head back soon?" Krystal asked again softly

"Yeah, we probably should." Fox replied as he stood up

After silently walking in the direction of the base for a couple of minutes, both stopped to watch a pair of small creatures run across the path. Both were clearly just playing around, and mates to each other. It didn't take much to say that, both creatures would gently rub against each other before each time they started play-chasing each other again.

Krystal just watched, feeling rather empty inside, both the creatures had reminded her of the old days; just days after the aparoid threat had been brought to an end the team spent some time in Corneria City for some R&R. Unable to go elsewhere without the Great Fox, they spent their days talking and playing around and getting along.

"Don't you start, Krystal." Fox said quietly as he made no movements other than look down and continue walking, "I'm no telepath, but I know what you are thinking."

"I can't help it." Krystal complained quietly, "I still love you, Fox, and it's the same for you. Why can't we just have fun like we use to?"

"I thought you loved Panther." Fox said finally making eye contact

"Yes, I do. But I still care for you. It was you who saved me, and I've learned great deal about, and learned to love." Krystal said

Fox paused to think for a little bit, then with a sigh, he said, "Well I guess we can try to spend some time together, but I can't admit you back onto the team or ask for you help on missions."

"Why not?" Krystal asked, upset about what Fox said, but happy that she's getting somewhere

"I already said, I don't want to say." Fox replied

Krystal sighed, then thought to herself, _"I could always just read his mind for the answer, but if he finds out I did that, then he might not trust me to stay patient when he asks. That I'll always just look for the answer by mind-reading. Damn it."_, Krystal silently whimpered and gave off a groan, as it frustrated her that Fox just won't tell her.

"Hey, Krystal, you feeling alright?" Fox asked her worriedly, "I heard you groaning." he added as they stopped walking

"Yes...,It's nothing." Krystal stated, "I was just thinking."

"All right, if you're sure." Fox said as they continued on

"So what are you going to be doing once we get back?" Krystal asked

"I don't really know...Probably see if I can get some sleep. It is nightfall after all." Fox stated

"Yeah, we stayed out longer than we said we would." Krystal said simply, "Hey, what's with you?" she asked as Fox suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"Shhhh." Fox said as he put a finger to his mouth, and let his ears just focus on a spot in the brush of the park. Krystal at first got confused, but focused in and sensed a person's aura in the brush, instantly recognizing the aura.

"Fox, I think I know who's in that bush it's..." Krystal said quietly before she was suddenly tackled by Fox to the ground, who yelled, "LOOK OUT!!"

They both landed on the ground with both their faces extremely close to one another, both blushed slightly as they both looked into each other's eyes.

When Krystal finally snapped out of it, she shoved Fox off her to the ground, and angrily asked, "What was that for?! Huh?"

"Look, at that tree." Fox said as he stood up and pointed to a tree on the other side of the path.

As Krystal looked at it, she was amazed to see what looks like a clean circle embedded three inches into the tree bark, it was a shot from a weapon of some kind.

"Well, it looks like I underestimated your senses, Fox McCloud." a voice said as Fox helped Krystal up.

"Who said that?" Fox yelled out

"Fox, it's Professor Bangoon." Krystal stated, unable to believe herself that an ally attempted to shoot them.

"She's right you know." Bangoon said as he stood up and walked over to the path

"If this is some sort of joke, professor, it wasn't funny!" Fox shouted

"Oh, it's no joke." Bangoon said as he chuckled holding his weapon, "It's just my way of inviting you to my...new project, we shall say."

"If it's a fight you're trying to get, then you've looked in the right place." Fox said as he pulled out his blaster

"Fox, we can't use that thing here, we could get civilian casualties here." Krystal whispered to Fox in a serious tone

"Well, what do you suggest we do? We're dead if he gets a clean shot of us with that weapon of his." Fox whispered back

"Hey, if you two are done talking, I'd like to give you my invitation, like I've done for your other friends." Bangoon yelled out, as Fox and Krystal's ears finally perked up to hear that their friends are in danger, "Yes, my female lackey has gone after Star Wolf, I've already gotten Slippy, Amanda, Peppy, Lucy, Falco, and Katt."

"He's gotten everyone else." Krystal said in surprise to here all their friends have been captured, and all within hours since their landing back on the Cornerian Base

"Then you must be either very strong, or very stupid. By the looks of it, you're already bleeding." Fox stated as he took note of both shoulders were bleeding.

"That's why I'm here." a voice rang from behind the duo.

"Allow me to introduce my male lackey, he's been quite helpful in handling your friends, and when we capture you." Bangoon said as Fox and Krystal turned to face the male lackey

"What are you planning to gain from capturing us, Professor?" Fox asked, now pointing his blaster in the professor's direction, ready to fire

"Why, nothing more than just a friendly audience when I resurrect the work of the Great Emperor Andross, the Aparoids." Bangoon said as he let a wide grin grow on his face.

"W-w-w-wh-what did you say?" Fox stammered, as both he and Krystal couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"I said, 'the aparoids'." Bangoon said again

"Have you lost your mind!!" Fox yelled

"The aparoids were a threat to everybody!" Krystal added, "You have no hope to control them."

Bangoon simply chuckled, and said, "Well, you'll see. But first, your invitation.", then fired at the duo, who easily avoid the attack

Krystal fired several shots at Bangoon with her own blaster, one making contact with Bangoon's hand, knocking the weapon out of his hand

"I thought you said, not to use our blaster, on account of civilian casualties." Fox said amusingly to Krystal

"Yes, I did, but this time I'll make an exception." Krystal stated firmly, as she shot more shots in attempt to destroy the device.

Professor Bangoon just simply laughed at Krystal's attempt and quickly pulled the weapon away from the blasts, then attempted to shot Krystal several times. Krystal somersaulted to avoid the attack and making the blasts almost hit Bangoon's lackey.

"Come, just take the hits. It'll make this more painless than it did for Lucy, Falco, and Katt." Bangoon yelled out

"You had better not have harmed them seriously, or I'll seriously hurt you!" Fox yelled as he ran towards the professor

"FOOL!!" Bangoon yelled out as he took many shots at Fox

"Fox, you idiot!" Krystal shouted to him, just seconds before Fox made a swift punch into the bleeding injury of Bangoon's left shoulder.

"Master!" the male lackey shouted then began aiming at Fox with his weapon.

"Oh no you don't!" Krystal said as she tackled the lackey into a tree.

"You want a piece of me, girl?" the lackey said in an amused voice.

"Yes. You're my prey." Krystal stated before she and lackey engaged in close range combat

"You're a fool, Fox, to resist the ultimate destiny of the Lylat system, Lylat was meant to be ruled by Andross and his power." Bangoon stated to Fox, as they deadlocked themselves pushing against the other, "And your father was a fool too, he resisted Andross's power, and destiny, and now he is nothing...nothing, but ashes and rubble for the galaxy." he added with a grin

"Shut...up!...SHUT UP!!" Fox yelled as he let go of Bangoon, leaving him almost falling face flat, then kicked him in his jaw to the sky.

"UUGGGGHHH!...You're doing a lot better than your friends. Maybe when I finish my project, I won't kill you, instead I'll turn you to be my body guard. I'll need someone of your skill to stop the other resistance to my rule." Bangoon stated as he rubbed his chin

"Never." Fox said with a clear voice of defiance, determination, and the need to see Bangoon's blood spread across the path.

"Why don't you sleep on it, or how about...you...think about it now!" Bangoon said almost shooting Fox in the forehead

"I would never join you." Fox said as he attempted to blast Bangoon in the head with his blaster.

Bangoon quickly saw Fox pull his weapon out and instantly avoided the shot, then grabbed Fox by his arm and threw him to the ground.

"I may be injured, Fox, but I have the strength to survive." Bangoon said as he kicked Fox in the stomach, "And if you really want to refuse my generous offer, maybe I can change your mind." he added as he took aim at Krystal, who was too busy in her fight to notice Bangoon taking aim at her.

"No." Fox said in a strained voice.

"Yes. Good-bye...Krystal." Bangoon said menacingly

"No...Krystal...KRYSTAL!!" Fox said then yelled out at the top of his lungs, as Bangoon took his shot.

--

_**A quick step back:**_

--

"You fight well, Krystal, but I doubt you can stop us here. You never were the stronger member of Star Fox." the lackey stated as he and Krystal got stuck into a deadlock themselves between them pushing against each other using their weapons.

"Time has changed me, and I'll prove it." Krystal stated as she used her foot the push the lackey farther away from herself.

"You'll need to do better than that." the lackey stated as he attempted to shoot Krystal with a hidden pistol he pulled out

"And you need to work on your aim." Krystal stated as she avoided the attack and shot the lackey the gun out of the lackey out of his hand, then punched him clean on his mask.

"Hehehe...you call that a punch? That didn't even hurt. This is a punch." the lackey said as he punched Krystal in the stomach, then uppercutted her five feet into the air, "Just give up already. I wouldn't have to harm you if you just give up right now."

"I will never surrender." Krystal stated

"Wrong choice." the lackey stated as he started beating her to the ground, until Krystal made a shield by waving her hand.

"My friends have always told me to fight to my fullest, to never give up, and I'm not going to give up!" Krystal said as she twisted her legs around the lackey's forcing him to fall face flat to the ground.

"This is just a basic attack. You'll never win with that..." the lackey began before Krystal used her foot to force the guy's face into the ground, then ran off to pick up her blaster she dropped when she got uppercutted.

Instantly getting back up, the lackey, chased Krystal to where she was going. Just before Krystal could turn around to shot the lackey, he instantly grabbed her by her tail then threw her behind him as he did a 180 degree turn. The lackey tried to kick Krystal hard, but was blocked when Krystal created another shield, then got back up. They kept throwing punches and avoiding attacks, until they got themselves back into another deadlock, each with the other's fist in one hand and their fist in the other's.

As Krystal tried to think of her next move to end this fight quick, she heard Fox yell "KRYSTAL!!". Once she turned her head to look, she saw Bangoon aimed at her and heard the weapon fire off. She eased her pushing up against the lackey making the two fall to the ground, the top of the lackey's mask just shot off as it missed his head by just centimeters of his hide. Once Krystal's back struck the ground, she instantly kicked up and kicked the lackey above her head and onto his back on the ground.

--

"Damn." Bangoon said to himself as Fox managed to muster enough strength to get on his feet and grab Bangoon by his coats collar, then as he slipped his foot under Bangoon's leg and force him to the ground, on his back.

"Nobody gets away with trying to harm my friends, without have to answer to me first." Fox stated to Bangoon's face as he took his blaster and shot Bangoon's hand with four blasts.

"AHHHHHH!!" Bangoons screamed as the shots almost bore through his hand, fortunate for him it that the bones in that area of his hand wasn't burned away, "Why...You!! You're gonna pay for that!"

Fox ran off some distance from Bangoon as he got up. Bangoon now had the same look in his eyes that Fox had earlier.

"When I finish my project, I will still keep you alive, but just enough to make you die nice and slow." Bangoon said as he held his device in the other hand.

"Well come on then, talk is useless in battle." Fox stated as he and Bangoon began close range battle again

On Krystal's side of the battle, Krystal managed to get her hands on a nearby branch that fell down, and was using it to keep the lackey on the ground.

"What happened to all that big talk? If I'm as bad as you say I am, then why are you on the ground?" Krystal asked amusingly as she bashed the lackey's mask once.

The lackey groaned, while the mask may provide a good amount of protection against strikes to the head, it made also made for a good way to get a headache, "Believe me, I'm just going easy on you."

"Then show me no mercy, because I'm not gonna." Krystal stated as she attempted to again hit him over the head.

"Nah-ah, not this time." the lackey said as he caught the branch with both his hands, then forced the other end into Krystal's shoulder.

Krystal managed to keep her balance, but this fight was tiring her out, fast. It was also clear that the lackey has almost hit his limit as well, his mouth was already dripping blood behind that mask. Overall, Krystal was bleeding herself, but it wasn't as bad as Fox and Bangoon, aside from her mouth, her arm had a 3-inch flesh wound, and now her shoulder had a slight gash in it. Fortunate though, it didn't hit any large veins, and was barely bleeding at all.

As Krystal tried to come up with a way to end this quickly or signal someone, if anyone hasn't heard the fighting yet, she took note on how Fox's movements weren't the usual battle tactics taught at the Cornerian Academy. In fact, his body movements were more similar to those of wrestlers she would see whenever Fox and Falco would find time to watch it, then Krystal got an idea how possibly end this quickly.

Being it too dangerous to focus and send a message to Fox telepathically, Krystal yelled to him, "Fox! body slam on the spot."

Fox, of course was confused of why Krystal would suddenly yell that out, but got the idea once Krystal punched the lackey several times then did a running kick into the lackey's chest, that sent him flying to a spot near Fox. Fox instantly nodded in understanding, then tackled Bangoon in a way that he was able to hug his arms around Bangoon's waist and run to the area where the lackey was. As Fox forced all his energy into his arms, he lifted Bangoon up off his feet, then down again onto his back, and onto his lackey.

As Bangoon and his helper laid there in pain, Fox ran over to Krystal, and said, "Come on, over here."

"But, Fox, this isn't the way out of the park." Krystal stated

"I know, we're gonna make sure that they don't move from that spot. We're gonna run towards them, and at the last minute you're gonna use me as a step to jump off of and slam Bangoon with that branch over there." Fox explained

"Fox! We have to find help. We're not prepared to fight them full force." Krystal said, "And I'm not your team mate anymore, what makes you think I'll do it, instead of running away for help?"

"You said you love me still, right?" Fox asked as he prepared

"Right. But I'm still mad at you." Krystal stated

"Then trust me and do it." Fox stated

"I'll ask again, what makes you..." Krystal was gonna ask before Fox interrupted her.

"JUST DO IT!!" Fox yelled angrily at her, making her wide-eyed and take a step back

Before Krystal could make an objection, Fox was off. Giving a sigh, Krystal picked up a thick, but easy to carry in one hand, branch and followed after Fox. Bangoon alone had managed to gain enough energy to stand up again; as he looked up at Fox, Fox punched him in the chest forcing him to take a few steps back, then saw Krystal run onto Fox's back and jump into the air with a branch in both hands. As the added force of Krystal forcing the branch onto his face and her own weight as she came back down broke the branch into two separate parts, Bangoon collapsed back onto the ground.

"There..., now he ain't gonna move anywhere." Fox said panting as his adrenaline levels began to calm

"And what if...he starts moving...again?" Krystal asked, also panting, as she threw the branch that was still in her hands, over her shoulder.

"I wouldn't worry, and if he does, I'll just punch him out again." Fox replied

"Heh,...Pepper was right, you never stop to ask the questions, you just shoot or punch." Krystal said amusingly

"Hmph,...That's who I am. No time to reconsider, just act." Fox stated as he remembered Wolf's advice to him after retaking Corneria City back from the Aparoids years ago.

"Well, let's just get going, we'll need the time to get the authorities, before they come to." Krystal said as she grabbed Fox by his hand and was forcing him to walk towards the exit. Before they could walk past Bangoon's body, they heard a weapon cock, and was suddenly forced to the ground as a net grabbed the two of them.

"Never let your guard down, until you know that the enemy is down. That's your advice for the day." the lackey said in a semi-strained voice as he got back to his feet, "Master, are you alright...Master." he said as he shook Bangoon back to consciousness.

"Uuugghhhh..., what a headache." Bangoon said as he sat back up

"Mission accomplished, sir. Fox and Krystal are now captured." the lackey said.

"Huh?...What?...Oh yeah." Bangoon said as he turned to face Fox and Krystal on the ground in a net. "So you thought you could win, huh? Well think again." he said to them as he walked towards them and then walked away to get his device.

"Krystal, I think I landed on a rock." Fox complained silently to Krystal

"Does, it look like this a good time to complain about landing on a rock?!" Krystal asked

"No, but see if you can get it off, I can't reach it, it's on my left thigh." Fox stated

Krystal sighed then reached to grab it, but once her hand laid on what Fox was complaining about, she recognized the form of the object.

"Fox! I think you forgot to get rid of a grenade. You're sitting on a grenade." Krystal said in near panic, but was silent about it

"Great. Did it activate?" Fox asked as the two stayed quiet for a second, as they both heard a beeping, "Damn! It did! hurry get rid of it!"

Krystal managed to slip it past the net, and it rolled away till it stopped in a small hole that was made from a blaster blast. It sat dead center between them and Bangoon and his lackey.

"Fox, I changed my mind, you're right, you and your father aren't fools. In fact you're worse, you're worse than a fool. You should've ran for help when had the chance." Bangoon said angrily to Fox, "And now, your invitation." he said calmly, as he aimed at them.

As Fox and Krystal stared fearfully, unable to do anything, as Bangoon aimed the weapon at them. Just as Bangoon was going to fire at them, as he laughed in a happy-evil laugh, his lackey noticed the grenade beeping and flashing, as he yelled, "Sir, watch out!!". Bangoon fired the weapon one millisecond before the grenade blew up, leaving Bangoon falling back onto his back, and Fox and Krystal's net flying off somewhere in the heavily wooded area of the park.

"Uhhhhhhggggg...What happened?" Bangoon asked as he got back up and looked at the area.

"A grenade blew up. Fox or Krystal must've dropped it when I netted them." the lackey stated

As Bangoon fearfully looked at the crater and the now burning trees, he asked, "Where are they?! Where are Fox and Krystal?!" seeing no sign of Fox, Krystal, or the net they had been captured in.

"The explosion, must've propelled them. They could be anywhere in the park, or this part of the city." the lackey said

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGG!!" Bangoon yelled out, "WHY MUST THIS HAPPEN?! If they are not found, this plan is as good as dust!"

"Would you like me to go find them, sir?" the lackey asked

"No, not now. We must wait till tomorrow." Bangoon ordered as he and his lackey ran further into the park, as they both heard sirens fast approaching the area.

Once safe at the airfield, Bangoon and his lackey bandaged their injures, as Amy contacted them.

"Professor, mission accomplished. Wolf and his team has been apprehended and I'll be their soon." Amy said brightly

"At least we have one victory. Fox and Krystal got away." Bangoon said

"What?! But you said...will you allow me to go find them, sir?" Amy asked

"No, wait for it tomorrow, the authorities are in that area, investigating the fight. Come back to the ship with your cargo." Bangoon ordered as he panted slightly

"Understood." Amy said as she ended the connection

"I'll have branch five, explorer the area tomorrow. We'll find them, sir." the male lackey said firmly

"Calm down, Tiger, there is no need to rush. There is a possibility that the explosion has knocked them out. But good idea, do that, we don't know what trouble we'll get if Fox and Krystal are not found." Bangoon said

As Tiger saluted, and left back to his room as Bangoon dismissed him for the day, Bangoon walked over to his room, thinking.

"Hopefully...they will be found...they are essential to this project. And if they aren't found, then we may have problems, I know them too well, to see them as no threat, even if the device hit them." Bangoon said silently, as he threw his blood and mud-covered coat to the ground of the airship and placed the device in a drawer in his room.

--

**A/N: Well, that's the end of this chapter. I'm sorry if it wasn't as you had hoped, but I'll carry on later. Hope you have enjoyed this chapter/fight scene, and plz review. Cya next time, when Fox and Krystal try to make sense of their new mission, together.**

**Oh, just a quick explaination, some of you may wonder why Bangoon could still move, much less fight. Well after so many injuries, he was running on the will to survive. Basically if he loses, he will either rot in jail or be put to death.**


	7. New Mission and New Challenge

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox or any of it's characters.**

**Characters in here I do own: Inspector Nick Bentel, Prof. Jeremiah Bangoon, Tiger, and Amy**

**A/N: Here's the next update, I'm not sure if anyone is still interested in reading this story, since I think I accidentally ruined it with the "Falco and Katt" chapter, but I'll still finish it. I think that's a goal that all writers should try to do when the start a new story. Anyway, like I said in the last chapter, I'm not sure if Corneria does have any wildlife. So I'm just going on a limb here and saying there are some. Please read and review.**

**Note: This will contain what most may call a 'Sexual reference', but I tried my best to try to keep it mild without making sound like it's a riddle of some sort. So plz don't flame me.**

**Another Note: I gotta give credit to my brother for coming up with the name for the Inspector, what can I say coming up with names isn't completely my forte.**

**--**

**New Mission and New Challenge**

_Location: Corneria's park, in a rather good sized tree_

_Time: 7:00_

_Set: The day after Bangoon attacked StarFox and StarWolf, capturing each one._

Fox is still unconscious from the explosion the previous night. In his head, the events of the previous night played over and over again. It always seemed to change at each replay, only when he was hearing various voices in his head it actually played what exactly happened.

Fox and Krystal were in the net, as the grenade exploded he remembers a searing heat burning at his fur and massive amounts of dirt and rock hitting him all over his body. Next thing he knows, he feels as if he was falling, and sure enough they were, they landed into a tree where he passed out.

"..."

"Fox. Wake up, Fox." Krystal's voice was heard from the darkness of Fox's head.

"..."

"Fox, you have to wake up." Krystal's voice rang out

Fox gave a loud groan as he finally opened his eyes to see Krystal, upside down from his point of view, looking straight down at him, smiling.

"Krystal...? What happened?" Fox asked as his head seemed to be throbbing

"Don't you remember what happened last night?" Krystal asked, "Bangoon betrayed Corneria, he attacked us."

"What?...Oh yeah, now I remember." Fox stated as he opened his eyes wider, "I'll make him pay for..." Fox was about to add before he noted that there wasn't exactly anything on Krystal's shoulders. Out of the shock he tried to stand and then fell out of the tree, he would've hit the ground if Krystal didn't grab him in time.

"Fox! Watch it!" Krystal yelled out as she caught Fox by his tail, by clamping her teeth onto his tail

As Fox was hanging upside-down he got a good look at his surroundings and up at Krystal and himself. He was surprised to see that he and Krystal had physically changed. As he took note on the fact his hands and feet were now paws and his arms and legs were now shorter and about the same length, indicating he was now quadruped. Each of his 'toes' had a claw that protruded out of it and noticed that now his spine seemed to be more flexible. Krystal seemed to have the same changes to her has he did. Another thing that was pretty clear was the fact that both he and Krystal seemed to be lacking clothes, which made him blush in embarrassment.

"Hey, Fox, whenever you're ready to ease the strain on my teeth, try getting back up here." Krystal said through her teeth in a pissed voice.

"Sorry." Fox said as he managed to use his nails to get back onto the branch and pull himself back up

"Now, tell me, what exactly made you stand up and almost fall to your death." Krystal stated in an upset voice as she tried getting Fox's fur out of her mouth.

"There really wasn't any reason, except...well..." Fox replied as he looked around for the right word

Krystal looked at him curiously, until she caught on and looked at herself and blushed, and said, "Well that's a good reason, but...well...we're kind of in the same boat."

"Yeah, I kinda noticed that." Fox stated as he raised his left, front paw and looked at it, "So any idea where our clothes went?"

"Yeah, I woke up earlier with the same question. They're up there." Krystal answered as she raised one paw to show that was the spot.

Fox looked up at what could be presumed to the what was left of their clothes, broken, tattered, and burned. Along with their clothes it answered where the net went as well, it broke and was currently caught around a branch.

"Ok, by any chance do you have any idea what has happened to us?" Fox asked Krystal, still trying to keep his eyes away from her

"I was about to find out, till I heard you groaning and slightly tossing around." Krystal replied, "He was gonna tell me." she added as she pointed towards a small creature that sat against the tree behind Fox, seemingly scared for it's life.

Fox turned to look at the small creature, that seemed to have become even more scared now that Fox was looking at him. It was a small fuzzy, light-yellow creature that apparently lived in the tree.

"Hey, you're not gonna e-e-eat me are ya?" the creature asked in a frightened voice.

"No. Why would you ask that?" Fox replied, curious why it would even think about that

"Well, it's because you're a larger critter than me." the creature replied

"We aren't gonna eat you." Krystal stated, "Now, can you please explain to us what you saw."

"W-w-well, that man in the white coat, you were fighting, hit you with something, then there was an explosion that sent you flying to this here tree. When you guys were in mid-air I thought I saw you two glow slightly than next thing I know you landed right on the branch close to my home." the creature stated

"Wait a minute, did you just say, 'glow'?" Fox asked, not quite sure if he heard that right.

"Yep, that's what I said." the creature answered, as Fox and Krystal looked at each other

"Do you think it was that gun Bangoon had that caused it?" Fox asked Krystal

"I think so. His weapon of his wasn't exactly like anything I've seen before." Krystal replied

"Come on, if this was his invite, well we got it." Fox stated, as he began looking for a way down, "We might as well go, it might be fun to crash it anyway."

"Thank you for the information." Krystal said as she followed Fox as he started jumping down to the lower branches

"WAIT! I need to ask you something." the creature yelled out as he looked down at them

"What is it?" Fox asked

"By chance, I heard him say something about him capturing some of your friends." the creature started

"Ya, so?" Fox asked curious why he'd bring up the topic

"I noticed that you guys don't normally have four legs from yesterday's fight, but would any of your friends happen to be a blue bird with a red feathers on his face and a cat with like a white print on her face?" the creature asked

**--**

**A/N: I don't know what version of Katt you think is best, whether it is her pink with I think a white head fur (Star Fox 64)(**_**Ok, I admit, I don't know if Katt has white head fur sort of similar to Fox's, white hair, or purple hair, it's been a while since I played StarFox 64 so I'm just running with what I see in artwork of her in Deviantart for now**_**), or when Katt is grey with that white face pattern (Star Fox Command).**

**Personally, I still picture her pink from StarFox 64, but that's just me. I still try picturing her in her new design, grey furred. So whatever design you think is best, is your choice, be free to choose, I'll just stick to grey for this story.**

**--**

Fox and Krystal looked at the small critter, as their face said it all, they knew he was talking about Falco and Katt.

"So you do. A friend of mine told me he saw the entire incident." the small critter said, "Wanna hear?"

Fox looked at Krystal, who apparently was interested in hearing and sat down, and copied her and sat on the branch he was on to listen to the creature.

"Ok, he said they were on that territory of yours that has those giant flying machines landing and leaving off of, then he heard someone yell out in one of the structures there. Next thing he knew he there were five people fighting." the creature began

"There were five?" Krystal asked curious why it wasn't like theirs, an even-sided match, and that it wasn't just another fight elsewhere.

"Yes, five. Two were your friends, and the other was that man that attacked you and his friends." the creature replied, "That one grey one, according to him, seemed sick. She didn't do much fighting at the start, her mate did most of the fighting at the start. He managed to get her to fight later. By my friend's description, that thing that man was trying to hit you with, was the same one he used on your friends when they lost."

"Do you know if they had the same thing like us?" Krystal asked, "They started walking on four legs."

"I don't know, my friend never told me if they walked away from it. He did say they seemed to have passed out, because they weren't moving, but they were breathing." the creature replied

"At least we know they're alive." Fox stated to Krystal who agreed with a nod, "Ok, thank you for the information." he added, thanking the small creature, then proceeded to leaving the tree.

"Yes, thank you." Krystal said as she followed Fox the rest of the way out of the tree

"Not a problem, just don't tell any predators about my home." the small creature said as he retreated from Fox and Krystal's view.

Once on the ground Fox proceeded to look around and try to find a way back to the airfield.

"What are you looking for, Fox?" Krystal asked

"Trying to find a way to the airfield, if we're lucky we could find something that could tell us more about what the Professor is up to." Fox replied as he tried to listen in for some noise that could tell which way lead to where. Fox just groaned and almost fell over as he realized that there was more than just how he physically looked that changed drastically.

"What's wrong with you, Fox? You sick or something?" Krystal asked worried for his health

"Arrrggghhh...I think that device Bangoon used made my hearing sensitive, too many sounds to conclude anything." Fox complained

"Here, let me try." Krystal stated as she closed her eyes and focused, finding herself with the same problem as Fox, "Arrggh..., you're right, and I think having telekinetic powers doesn't help either."

"Well, I heard some voices coming from over there." Fox stated as he pointed to a direction, "Maybe we can get some help."

The voices were loud and crisp to both Fox and Krystal, meaning that whoever they belonged to were close by and may offer them some help. Indeed it wasn't far, in fact they didn't land far from the fight scene far at all, after about two minutes of walking in the brush they arrived at the area they fought Bangoon last night. There were several officers and military personnel investigating the area, one in particular was a male raccoon that looked to be in his early thirties, who stood out easily by wearing a long dark brown coat.

"Do you think you can find out who were fighting here last night, Inspector Bentel?" a officer asked

"Yes, but it will take some time." Inspector Nick Bentel replied, "There are hardly any clues to run on."

"Yes, I agree." the officer stated, rather frustrated to admit the fact.

"Tell me, any idea what caused the explosion?" Nick asked

"Yes, we believe that it was caused by a standard photon grenade." the officer replied as he lead the inspector to the crater.

"A photon grenade...correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe that's a military-grade weapon." Nick stated, writing it down on a digital notebook, "One that can only be found at the base armory, am I right?"

"Yes, sir. It was confirmed by military personnel, who are of high ranking in the military." the officer replied

"Did you get it confirmed by the General?" Nick asked

"We couldn't, he has been missing since their return to Corneria from the battle with some of Andross's rouge loyalists yesterday." the officer replied

"So he's gone missing. There may be more to this case than we know." Nick replied, writing a little bit more in his digital notebook before putting it away.

Fox and Krystal had been hiding in the brush, listening attentively to the conversation the inspector was having with the officer.

"We should tell them what we know." Fox stated to Krystal, "We can bring Bangoon to justice faster and we'll have more on our side."

"Let's just hope they don't use us for target practice, given our condition." Krystal stated as Fox walked out of the bush

"Hey, what is that?" another officer asked as she took note on Fox's appearance to the scene, getting the attention of the inspector and the officer he has been talking with.

Fox cautiously approached carefully as every eye there was now looking at him.

**--**

**A/N: I don't know if they would refer to wildlife as 'animals', but like I said I'm going on a limb here and saying it is for now. Another thing is that I don't live in an area that would have foxes running around, so I had to go and do some research on foxes to find out if they made a sound and what kind of sounds they make. What I found is that foxes do make sounds, each one reflecting a particular mood. Male foxes do make a sort of barking sound, female foxes make something similar but for some reason sounds a bit more eerie. Almost close to something that can make you nervous if you camp out in the woods.**

**Here's the URL to the site that has sounds, _sound board .com_ **_**/ sb/ FoxSoundsaudio .aspx**_**. I put spaces in-between so I can mention the entire URL. I hope I don't get in trouble for this. There are some videos on Youtube, type in "Fox sounds", one is called **_**"Fox Screaming Eerie!!" (I think it's like a female fox protecting her kits or something)**_**, but videos by **_**SpiritWhiteFox2**_** and her pet fox, Kevie, made better examples for female fox sounds, not to mention Kevie was rather fun to watch.**

**--**

"I've never seen an animal like that before." Nick stated, "Have you seen anything like that before?"

"No sir. Do you suppose it is dangerous?" the officer asked

Fox stopped and made some barking sounds at Inspector Nick. Inspector Nick just looked at the creature in surprise, but looked at it curiously with fascination.

"It's me Fox McCloud. My former teammate, Krystal, and I have been turned into this form." Fox was saying to them

"Is it trying to say something?" the officer asked

Fox began barking more loudly and more roughly, not even knowing that his fur was standing on end.

"What do you mean?! Can't you understand what I'm saying? We need help!" Fox was saying to the officer.

"I think it is best to stay away from it. It doesn't seem too friendly." an officer whispered to the one that was talking to the inspector.

"Right." the officer replied quietly, "Everybody, keep some distance between yourselves and that animal."

As everyone backed off some, Fox became more annoyed and began growling and showing his teeth, but didn't attack, instead just followed the inspector. The inspector looked at the animal's response and became more curious to it's behavior.

"Why is it following us?" the officer asked

"I don't know, but it is interesting." Nick replied

"Let's just tranquilize it. We need to continue our investigation." the officer stated as he took out his pistol and placed a dart inside.

Fox instantly looked at the officer with wide eyes and started backing away from him, making yips that was clear with fear, as he still tried to communicate to them.

_"How strange, it's backing off...as if it knew what exactly what the officer was holding."_ Inspector Nick thought to himself, _"This is either one smart animal, or there is more than meets the eye."_

"I'm sorry, fellow, but this won't hurt at all." the officer stated as he cocked his weapon

Fox was about to high-tail it out of there, as it came clear to him that there was no way that they could communicate, but before he could Krystal ran out of the bush and bit the officer on the wrist of the hand that held the weapon.

"Don't you dare hurt him!" Krystal yelled out as she jumped out of the bush and bit the officer on the wrist. It differed from when Fox was trying to talk to them, because the officer actually responded with a "What?!"

The officer screamed in pain as Krystal's teeth sank into his flesh, causing him to bleed. Other officers tried to pull her off, but she had a strong grip on his wrist. Once Krystal eased her grip slightly, and a few hits to the head by fists, they managed to pull her off and throw her to the side. Some of the officers and military units present, were ready to shoot at the 'dangerous' animals, but before they could do that, Fox and Krystal ran down the path into the city.

"Hurry, go and get those two, we can't let them hurt anyone else." an officer ordered

"WAIT!" Inspector Nick yelled out, "Let them go."

"Let them go?! They just hurt him, we can't just let them go into the city." a military recruit stated angrily

"Yes, but we had provoked it to attack." Inspector Nick replied, "That one he was trying to fire on was probably a mate or family to the other one. We wouldn't have acted an different if it meant protecting someone we care about."

The recruit looked at the inspector then down to the path and nodded with the others in agreement, and went on with the inspection.

"Did you guys here that other one talk?" the officer replied, the one that was bit

"Talk?!" another officer replied, "I think you're getting delirious."

"But I swear I heard it talk." the officer stated

_"Talk...?"_ the inspector thought as he looked at the path those two took and put a fist under his chin.

Fox and Krystal ran down the streets either avoiding bumping into the citizens or the citizens moving to the side to let them through. They stopped in an opening that was surrounded by trees and shrubs near the airfield.

"BLEHH...I got that guy's blood in my mouth!" Krystal stated as she gagged on the taste of blood in her mouth

"Thanks, Krystal, I owe you one." Fox stated as he panted

"Hell yeah, you owe me." Krystal said angrily at Fox, "I think what worries me more right now, is the fact I'm liking the taste of blood in my mouth." she added with worry in her voice.

"I guess that really is what happened to us." Fox stated, "We've been turned into wildlife animals."

"That was probably already confirmed by that small creature in the tree." Krystal stated

"Right." Fox said rather weakly, "Well, I guess we got to take on Bangoon ourselves."

"Fox, we don't even know where he is." Krystal stated

"I could guess." Fox stated as he went into the brush with Krystal close behind

Fox had lead Krystal out onto the airfield, where they had a clear view of the entire field. Fox gestured he had been getting use to his hearing when Krystal looked at him and pointed in a direction that sure enough had the Professor there talking to Tiger, the male lackey. With a nod, Fox and Krystal ran towards them, using parked ships and crates as cover so they don't see them coming.

They managed to get under the ship, which wasn't too hard, it only was about two feet off the ground. From under there they could listen in on Bangoon and Tiger, without anyone noticing them. Both Bangoon and Tiger had cleaned themselves up and were now wearing some new clothes and armor.

"Yes, sir. Branch five just got to the site, most of them had gone into the city." Tiger replied, again his face behind a mask

"Why into the city?" Bangoon asked curiously

"The officers at the scene had recently seen something strange. They said two strange animals had just gone by, one attacking one of the officers." Tiger replied

"If it turns out it is Fox and Krystal, we might have some problems." Bangoon stated, "Have branch five widen it search to cover all of Corneria City, we can't let them get away."

"Right away, sir." Tiger replied as spoke into his communicator to all of branch five.

Bangoon began boarding the ship, and said, "Come Tiger, we need to take what we have now and get back to base to begin."

"Yes, sir." Tiger replied as he saluted and boarded the ship.

"Come on, Krystal, we need to follow them." Fox ordered as he left their hiding place and ran onto the ship with Krystal close behind as the ramp retracted to become the ship's door.

"Well, no turning back now." Krystal stated as she lead Fox to a new hiding spot inside a crate that sustained some damage and had a hole on it.

"Set course, pilot, to Fortuna." they both heard Bangoon order as the ship began moving and lifted off the ground.

"The cargo ship is now behind us sir, would you like us to go full power, now?" the pilot asked

"Yes, go full power." Bangoon replied

"Right, cargo pilot, get ready to go full power and leave Corneria's atmosphere." the pilot stated into a radio, then the other pilot replied in confirmation of the order.

From the outside, three ships left the atmosphere. One in particular was interesting as it was machine piloted and much smaller than the other two ships that Bangoon was using. It placed a small disk onto the surface of the space craft and unlatched itself as it flew back to Corneria without notice.

_Location: a stream near a shore on Fortuna_

_Time: 12:30_

The ship that Bangoon and Tiger had used had stopped near a stream as the cargo ship flew off directly to the base. They had stopped there to avoid detection, and were going to continue the rest of the way on anti-gravity bikes.

"Tiger, make sure those crates get picked up by the droids, their contents are important to our plan." Bangoon said as he got on an anti-gravity bike.

"Yes, sir." Tiger saluted just before Bangoon sped off into the forest.

Tiger got to work and started placing what crate he could onto a platform that was also had anti-gravity technology on them. The pilot wasn't any help with them, as he slept in his chair after landing. Fox and Krystal had fallen asleep during the flight and were woken up by the crate they were in suddenly getting dropped onto something. They both slightly panicked and ran out of the box in clear view of Tiger and ran outside off the ship.

"Hey, what were you doing in there you two." Tiger yelled, then stated quietly to himself as he got a clear view of their coat color, "Wait, orange and blue? Is that...?"

"I'm not running." Fox stated as he turned around, tail up in the air as his fur again stood up on end.

"Fox, stop being an idiot. We're in no condition to fight him." Krystal said angrily at Fox, about ready to bite down on his tail and drag him into some cover

"Wanna bet?" Fox said quickly as he began running towards Tiger, growling bearing all his teeth.

"Wait, stop, I don't want to fight you." Tiger yelled out as he used his arm to protect him from Fox biting down on his neck.

"Too bad, cause I want to." Fox stated, though he knew that he wouldn't understand what he said.

"Fox..." Krystal said with a sigh, then joined in the fight.

"I want to help you." Tiger stated as threw Fox into the stream, then contended with Krystal who managed to steal a gardener's shovel that was on the ship.

Krystal held the small tool in her mouth and began swinging her body and head around to make slashes at Tiger's flesh. Fox, once he got out of the stream, tackled Tiger to the ground and bit down on hand as Krystal attempted to slash at Tiger's wrist. Tiger managed to shake Fox loose and punched both on the head and threw them out onto the dirt.

"Both of you, stop! I have something to tell you." Tiger said as he put his hands in the air.

"Not after last night, you snake!" Fox again yelled out, which sounded like a very deep, angry bark to Tiger. Fox again charged, except this time jumping up high into the air, which surprised him at high he could jump now, but quickly readjusted and did one flip as his hind legs made like a kick to Tiger's face.

The force from the attack knocked Tiger fairly easily, Krystal was about to strike Tiger with the tool again when he threw his weapon at the ground and pulled the face mask off to show his face to the duo.

"Listen, it's me. Don't you recognize me?" Tiger asked

"Tiger?...What is going on here?" Krystal asked as she let that tool drop out of her mouth.

"You know him?" Fox asked, extremely curious

"Yeah, he's trainer for new recruits in the Cornerian military." Krystal replied

"I suppose I can't really have a conversation with you, can I." Tiger stated nervously as he couldn't understand a single yip Fox or Krystal made.

Krystal thought about the problem for a bit, then concentrated as she closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes again, they were slightly glowing purple and said something in her mind.

"Tiger, can you hear me?" Krystal stated in her thoughts

"Yeah, I can understand you, now." Tiger answered amazed, "How'd you do that?"

"Wow, I wish we knew that I could've tried talking to others using telepathy when we were on Corneria." Krystal stated to Fox, who agreed strongly, "I'm using telepathy, I'm speaking using my mind to you." she stated to response to Tiger's question.

"Ok, that's kind of weird, but if you say so." Tiger stated, "So I guess both of you are now ready to listen to me, huh?"

Both Fox and Krystal nodded, as Tiger began explaining everything he knew. He told them of how he and Amy, the female lackey, were assigned to watch Bangoon and his studies by Peppy. Several months before the initial Angler attack, Tiger finally got Bangoon to spill about his plans, by faking his own personal plan to destroy Corneria City. He had staged it so well with Amy's help that it made them both suspicious to most of their peers, and trustworthy in Bangoon's eyes. As time went on, Peppy had them act completely loyal to Bangoon, and it was worked, Bangoon told them everything from the point he left Andross's ranks for self-preservation to his current plan of resurrecting the Aparoids.

"Why didn't you warn General Peppy about it ahead of time." Krystal asked Tiger

"We did, we warned him when Bangoon completed it, but we weren't able to warn him when Bangoon began using it." Tiger replied, "The professor needed us right by his side at all times."

"So now what needs to get done? We still have to stop him." Krystal stated

"I don't know, our best bet is that you two try working together." Tiger stated, "I'm in no position to fight him at the moment. I have to stay his loyal servant till I can ensure that I can catch him off guard."

"I'm not sure if..." Krystal said in a depressed voice as she looked at Fox, who sort of had the same look she did, "We're not much of team anymore."

"Yes, I know." Tiger stated simply, "After Fox kicked you off, word about it spread fast, really fast, but you have no choice in the matter." he added, sounding serious and really gruff at the end

"What are you talking about, we do have a choice if we want to work together or not." Fox stated angrily, which again sounded like a bark to Tiger

"Fox is right, we can chose to work together or not. There is nothing you can say to make us see it any other way." Krystal stated as her eyes glowed even brighter

"Nothing?...Not the way I see it." Tiger stated, "You have no choice, your friends are still in danger, I'm not even sure what kind of danger the Professor has in mind for them, and you have to if you're going to survive the trip there."

_"What?!"_ Fox and Krystal thought to themselves as they both looked at Tiger.

"The base is about a two day walk from here, that way." Tiger stated as he pointed in a direction, "I can't bring you two with me when I go there, it might arouse some suspicion if I do, you two have to make it there on your own."

"You're actually going to leave us out here?" Krystal asked, quite surprised

"I have to. Look both you should be wild animals in that state, your bodies should be now built to handle this, besides you're both trained soldiers." Tiger stated rather firm on his decision, "Before I forget though, here." he added as he picked up the gardener's shovel and gave it Fox in his mouth.

Fox just kept in his mouth as he looked at it then back at Tiger with a curious look.

"It'll help, after all Krystal made it pretty clear it can be used as a weapon." Tiger stated as he put his mask back on, "Good luck guys, try to be careful out there. Oh wait, there was something I wanted to ask you." he added as he got in his anti-gravity bike

"Um, sure, what is it?" Krystal asked as she and Fox's ears made a gesture saying they were interested in hearing what he has to ask

"I hope you don't try to kill me for asking, but given your conditions, how does it feel being in each other's presence?" Tiger asked

"What do you mean by that?" Krystal asked as she raised a brow

"Well, surely both of you must've noticed that you're both...without clothes." Tiger replied as Fox and Krystal nodded meaning they did notice, "Well, I meant in terms of...well...the fact that both your 'credentials' are showing."

"What in Lylat is that suppose to..." Krystal was going to ask, just before she and Fox caught on and blushed fiercely, "TIGER!!"

"Sorry! I was just curious, since that seemed to be the first thing on anybody's mind given your conditions." Tiger quickly stated, scared that now both were going to kill him, and it showed.

Fox breathed in to calm himself from the shock, as Krystal did the same, "Sorry, we didn't mean to scare you, that was just...sudden. It never actually crossed our minds." Krystal stated

"Well, don't worry about it, given the case you'll have to make an exception, for now." Tiger stated

Fox and Krystal nodded in agreement, as Tiger added, "The droids sound like their close now. Try not to let it get in the way of your mission. Remember, you're friends' lives are on the stake here."

Just right before he left several droids came floating by and began pushing the crates on the platforms away, while others put heavier crates on platforms. Fox and Krystal ran into the brush as Tiger's bike blasted away as the engines came to life. Fox and Krystal didn't travel very far from the site before they agreed that they'll start tomorrow, and began looking for a place to stay the night.

"Where to, Fox?" Krystal asked as he led her to a small compacted dirt outcrop that stood at about 65 degrees to the ground

It was obvious that the vegetation on the top made sure that the occasional rainstorm didn't erode it any further, so Krystal assumed that it was safe. Fox seemed to agree with it being safe, so he stabbed the gardener's shovel into the outcrop.

"Here, we'll stay here tonight." Fox stated

"Fox there's nothing here." Krystal stated, rather confused

"I'll dig a burrow. I've seen wildlife animal use burrows as homes, besides it's a basic survival tactic during wartime." Fox stated

"So what do I do in the meantime?" Krystal asked as she sat down, giving Fox a look meaning 'you're kidding, right?', "Sit here and watch you work?"

"I don't know, do anything you want to." Fox stated, "Sleep if you want." he added just before biting down on the shovel's handle again and began working on digging a burrow

"I don't want to be any useless weight, give me something to do that's useful." Krystal stated firmly

Fox stopped to try and come up with something as he sighed, but as he opened his mouth to say something, his stomach answered for him. Krystal just looked at Fox in surprise before bursting out in laughter, as Fox blushed in embarrassment.

"Well, if that's the case. That I'll do." Krystal stated as she tried to catch her breath between laughs, "After all it is useful, and I'm kind of hungry too."

As Krystal laughed her heart out, Fox stated, "I admit, I've been hungry since we left Corneria. We didn't really eat anything this morning, did we?"

"No, we didn't." Krystal said as she finally was starting to regain herself, "I smelt some food on the ship. Don't worry about me, I'll be careful. Just keep working on that burrow, and I promise to bring you back something." then left for the ship, leaving Fox to continue his work.

--

**A/N: Ok so they're finally on Fortuna, and just so it's clear (though is should already be), Fortuna is the large grassy planet, that was the first planet in the Assault game where you fight Oikonny. Fichina is the snow-bound planet where Peppy's daughter, Lucy Hare, works as a teacher. I'll stop here for now, to take a break to work on my other stories, and I think this chapter is long enough, for now. I'll see you next time, when I submit the next chapter. Cya later.**

**I'll have to look for my Nintendo 64, to check what was Katt's original fur design was, I'll try to mention which it was in the next chapter in the Author's Note, but if anyone would be so kind to tell me, I'd be very grateful. Also, if you had a problem understanding what I meant by 'credentials', I'm willing to explain if you ask in a review. Though this should say it all, let's just say they better keep tails down, I'm thinking a teenager would understand what I'm talking about. I hope that doing this won't mean I have to kick the rating up a little, since I did try to keep it rather mild.**


	8. New Skills, New Environment

**Disclaimer: I don't own StarFox or any of its characters**

**Characters here I do own: Professor Jeremiah Bangoon, Tiger, and Amy (and well any critter that they might bump into, I guess)**

**A/N: Hello, again, if you're still reading I am extremely thankful. Thank you for being patient. Well as usual, I'm busy now that I'm in school again, but I'm still working on stories. This is the next update, where Fox and Krystal have a rocky start on being a team again, but sort of ease back into it by the end of the day. They also get a chance to use some of their new enhanced abilities.**

**Note: Before I forget, I received a review asking about whether it was intentional I made it sound like everyone was getting killed off before the previous chapter, and well that actually was intentional. I don't know why, but I wanted to not give a sense that they were getting turned into feral creatures until the previous chapter, but it was mentioned what happened to them in the story summary, so that was totally my bad. I'm sorry if I offended anyone with that strategy, I don't know what was going through my head at the time.**

**-----------------------------**

**New Skills, New Environment**

_Location: Fortuna (wherever Fox and Krystal are)  
__Time: roughly close to 13:00_

Krystal was trying to lay low in some brush as she waited for a chance to run in undetected. It wasn't clear whether the droids were built to detect life forms or not, but it was better to assume that they can.

"What kind of equipment is Bangoon unloading, anyway?" Krystal asked herself, "I wonder if any of those crates have food?"

Krystal had been sitting there for the last few minutes, watching the droids come and go, amusingly most did portray some level of intelligence that lead to a few of them fighting among themselves. Suddenly, a voice from something made Krystal jump.

"Hey! What are you doing there? Get off'a my home." the small creature yelled out, sort of ignorant to the fact that he was yelling at a larger creature.

The creature itself wasn't that big, slightly bigger than the first one they met, but nonetheless it was kinda small. Its fur color was yellow, with black paws, and it had something that looked like spikes coming out of its back presumably for defense.

"Oh, my apologies, I didn't notice I was sitting on someone's home." Krystal stated as she moved off from that spot, the burrow entrance was apparently under her left hind leg.

"What the hell were you doing anyway? There is no reason for you to be here." the creature stated angrily

"I was waiting for a chance to get some food over there." Krystal replied as she raised a paw to point in the ship's general direction, "You see, my friend and I haven't eaten for some time, and were hungry."

As if those were the words the creature needed to hear, he took one look at Krystal's teeth, sharp, a feature that is for meat-eating creatures, and instantly froze up and began backing away slowly, "You mean you're hunting for....f-f-food, right now?"

Krystal simply nodded, then looked curiously at the creature as it ran off some distance and hid behind some tree. She shrugged it off and continued her watch on the droids, waiting for a chance to run in. The creature waited a for long time, occasionally looking back at Krystal, since his home is still there after all. Once after a while, he came out and looked at Krystal curiously.

"Hey, I shouldn't be complaining, but why aren't you chasing me?" he asked curiously

"I was suppose to?"

"Well, yeah, you just said you're hungry and you're a carnivore. Clearly you should've chased me down, killed me, and then eaten me." the creature stated, sort of unable to believe what he was doing.

"Well I don't really want to eat you." Krystal stated bluntly

"And why not?"

"Um....two reasons." Krystal said as she turned to look at the creature, "One, you have spikes on your back, if I tried to eat you, I'd have to remove those spikes first. And two, you might give me a stomachache."

"Now you listen here lady, I may have a slightly aggressive attitude, but that is just insulting!" the creature stated, rather upset, "If you're implying I'm inedible, then you're just ignorant. My species is hunted down by hundreds of other species, I don't need to hear from some....some....whatever you are, to tell me that they're too good to be eating me!"

"Alright, alright. If you want me to eat, then I'll eat you." Krystal stated as she opened her mouth and quickly closed the gap between her head and her 'prey'.

Just inches before Krystal could have actually bitten down on him, the creature realized his mistake and yelled, "WAIT, WAIT!!! PLEASE STOP!!!"

As Krystal retracted her head away from the creature till she was back in the sitting position, the creature stated, "Ok, I'll take the insult, just please spare me."

"I will, but let me give you some advice, when something isn't going to eat you, don't complain about it." Krystal stated with a slight smile

"I will, thanks for not eating me." the creature stated, before running into his burrow

It was about good timing too, the creature ended his conversation with Krystal, just seconds before there was a point when it was perfect to run in without any of the droids seeing her. Once Krystal made it inside, she made it her first priority was find a place to hide from the robots. She tried jumping up to a shelf, that was just above the robots' general height of vision, interestingly she managed to jump from crate to crate to the spot much like a professional acrobat.

"Wow, that was a lot more easier than I thought it would've been." Krystal stated, rather proud of her success, "Being a wild creature definitely has it's advantages."

Before anything more could be said, Krystal instantly began picking up the scent of food. Against her better judgment, Krystal stuck her head out into the open, and began sniffing at the air. It was risky because, she could definitely tell that the pilot was still around, and was awake.

"Mmm....where could that smell be coming from?"

Only responding to instinct, Krystal made a gesture to come out of her hiding place, just as one of the droids had an accident. One of the droids outside, had accidentally dropped a crate too soon and had caused him to get crushed under the crate as it fell off the anti-gravity platform. Since the droids were built strong, it survived getting flattened, all the other droids had begun trying to help it from its prison.

"Hey, hey, what's going on out there?" the pilot yelled as she ran out to see what is going on, "Oh, no. Not again." she added as she ran over to help out as well.

"That was fortunate." Krystal stated as she jumped out of her hiding place, then began tracking the source of the smell.

Krystal eventually tracked it down in the cockpit of the ship, apparently both the pilot and Tiger grabbed breakfast before leaving. As Krystal looked in each bag, neither had finished breakfast, and both had contained a partially eaten a breakfast sandwich. The pilot definitely had eaten more than Tiger, but it really didn't matter to Krystal how much was actually still there, it was still food. Knowing that the pilot was going to be back soon, Krystal just grabbed both bags of food in her mouth and ran like hell out of the ship, this time not caring who saw her. The pilot had definitely saw Krystal run out, and proceeded to yell at her to drop the food and began chasing her. The pilot lost Krystal once she ran off into the woods, away from the Fox, just in case he wasn't done digging.

Once she knew that the pilot wasn't going to follow her any further, Krystal stopped to catch her breath, "Good, I think I lost her."

She had dropped the bags in front of her on the ground, but as soon as the scent of those sandwiches got to her again, she regained her stamina to pull one out of a bag and placed it on the ground in front of her. It had a plastic wrapping around it so it wasn't a concern whether it was going to have dirt on it or not. Krystal licked her lips as she looked at the sandwich, and her stomach reminding her almost constantly now of her hunger.

_"I wonder if Fox will care if eat ahead of him or not?" _Krystal wondered to herself as she looked at it, "No, Fox is just as hungry as I am. I must get back to as soon as possible." she stated firmly.

As she was about to put the sandwich back into the bag, her stomach growled loudly, sending the pain of hunger straight to her brain. "Maybe just one bite wouldn't hurt. They're both partially eaten anyway, He'll never know." she stated as she put it back on the ground and began to work on removing the plastic wrapping. Once it was off, Krystal began to eat it hungrily. As she ate though, she neglected to notice a small device was hovering above her head. It was the device that was placed on the ship's hull earlier. After it picked up Krystal's movements as she left the ship running, the device unlatched itself from the hull and followed her. It has stayed high up in the trees to avoid the pilot from seeing it. As soon as it was able to fully confirm that the creature below it was Krystal, by looks anyway (blue fur, emitting a higher than normal beta waves, and it kinda looked like her), it opened up and released small nanites that landed on Krystal's body without her even feeling it.

**------------------**

While that was going on with Krystal, Fox was busy stabbing the dirt mound with the gardener's shovel, digging his and Krystal's temporary home.

A few minutes after Krystal left to get food from the ship, Fox took a break from digging. His neck was starting to really kill him from the repetitive motion of swinging.

"Damn. At this rate, we might as well have started towards the hideout or find something to lie on to sleep under the stars." Fox stated as sat there with a paw to his neck, "There got to be an easier way."

Fox sat there a moment, thinking, knowing that if a modern day tool built for digging wasn't going to work, he'll have find a more primitive method. As he sat there his, shoulder started to itch, involuntarily his hind leg responded by raising up the spot and began scratching. After Fox realized what he was doing it became more voluntary as he kept it to that spot. Once the itch was gone, his eyes widened as an idea struck him. He looked at his front paw, observing the claws in great detail.

"Hmm....I wonder." Fox stated quietly to himself, as he placed a paw on the dirt outcrop and began scratching at it.

After few seconds of scratching at the outcrop he stuck his 'arm' in to assess the depth of the hole he just made. Interestingly, it was just as deep as the hole he made that was the entrance to the burrow.

"It's a little bit deeper." Fox stated with a grin as he looked at his paw, "This might be easier than I thought. Let's see how much I get done."

Without hesitation began working again, swiftly scratching at the outcrop till in a matter of minutes only his lower half was exposed. Once Fox had released his excess energy, and was out of breath, the borrow was completely deep enough to take up residence in.

"Not exactly, how I'd expect to turn out, but it worked." Fox stated proudly before shaking his body rapidly to clear what dirt had collected on his fur. "But still, I need to make the end big enough to fit both of us." he added as he crawled back into the burrow hole

After some time Fox eventually had to stop digging and had to start getting loose dirt out. He had been digging without concerning about the amount of dirt that had to be thrown out so it doesn't get in the way. Originally, he pushed it out like he would normally, by pushing up against a mound with his forepaws out into the outside world of the burrow.

Once he managed to push about four pounds of dirt out, a creature about his size and could be mistaken for a badger stated, "Ya know, it's easier if you just use your forepaws to kick it out as you walk backwards in the burrow's tunnel."

"What, excuse me?"

"You're doing it wrong." the creature stated, "Here let me show you."

Fox was suspicious of the creature taking the burrow when it entered, but eased up as he saw it come back out, rear-end first, using it's forepaws to pull dirt out of the burrow.

**---------------------**

**A/N: If you watch "Meerkat Manor" on Animal Planet, then you have the basic idea as I'm seeing the digging should be done.**

**---------------------**

"Now you try it."

Fox mimicked the creature and it was less energy consuming then his original method, but still preferred it so if Krystal comes back, his tail isn't what greets her upon returning.

"Thanks, but before you go, I want to know isn't it embarrassing for your tail to be up when you first come out?" Fox asked with a raised brow

"No, not at all, in fact it is for the better. You never know what predator will take advantage of it and try to kill you."

"I'll keep that in mind." Fox stated as the creature left him back to his work

Fox kept to his usual pattern, but after thinking about the efficiency of it, he looked around and concluded that Krystal might take some time in returning. So he decided to practice what the badger-like creature had told him to do.

Fox did that method for a few minutes, with much progress, that he was able to begin enlargening the den area, again. As Fox prepared to, again, move dirt out of the burrow, Krystal came back with the bag of food that was for Fox. First thing that she noticed was that the gardening shovel was outside and a rather large hole in the outcropping.

"Did Fox finish? So quickly?" Krystal wondered to herself as she dropped the bag of food, and walked towards the hole

Before Krystal could yell out for Fox to get his attention, she was aware that Fox was in there and he was about to come out, she got whipped in the face several times by Fox's tail and dirt thrown onto her forepaws

"Fox!" Krystal shouted, resulting in Fox jumping and hitting his head on the roof of the tunnel, he then ran back in and came back out head first.

"Krystal! When did you get back?!" Fox asked, hoping that she didn't see that his tail was slightly up in the air

"Just got back, what are you doing in there?"

"Digging, like I said I would."

"What are you using? The shovel is out here." Krystal asked with a raised brow

"My claws." Fox replied, sort of proud of the fact

"When did you start doing that?" Krystal asked, _"Did he really dig that far with just his claws? I wonder if I can do the same." _she thought to herself

"After my neck started to hurt." Fox stated, bringing up a paw to his neck

"Oh, well food is here. It's over there." Krystal stated as she pointed towards it, "I think it use to be the pilot's."

"Oh, great, thanks Krystal." Fox said, "How about you, did you eat?"

"Well....uh.....yes. Sorry Fox, I was so hungry. I should've waited before eating my share." Krystal replied, hoping that Fox wasn't angry she did.

"It's ok, I have no problem with it. So it's a small serving, huh?" Fox asked

"Not really, there were two sandwiches, the other was Tiger's. I already at it."

"Oh ok, at least your fed. Well I'll go eat my share then." Fox stated before getting a good look at himself as he looked at his body, "I probably need to wash up first. I'm dirty."

"No kidding." Krystal stated bluntly, "You look like the dirt you pulled out of that burrow." she added as she looked at Fox's fur, which was a heavy tan-ish color rather than to the vibrant orange she was use to seeing

"I think I heard a stream earlier, I'll go looking for it." Fox stated as he began trying to hear where exactly he had heard the water, "Mind if you put my share in the burrow for a bit?"

"Sure, I need to check on how well you did anyway."

"Thanks." and with that Fox was off looking for the stream

Krystal walked into the burrow, which was very dark, but her eyes adjusted quickly to the darkness as she entered the den portion. The tunnel wasn't all that big, at best it was two and half feet in length. The den, in Krystal's opinion, was still small. It currently was big enough to probably fit the cover of the arwing's cockpit, but Krystal wanted more elbow room then that. So after putting the bag with the food off in a portion of the den, Krystal got to work expanding the den even further.

Nearby, roughly ten yards away, Fox had found the stream he was talking about and jumped in without any hesitation. It was cold, but it washed off dirt that stuck to his fur, and some tiny bugs, much like ants, that crawled all over his back and tail.

"Damn, it's getting late in the day, and I haven't eaten a thing." Fox stated as he heard his stomach growl for the tenth time since they arrived, "This trip is going to be tough." he added thinking about the trip that laid ahead of them.

As Fox washed himself in the steam, he eyed some fish that were swimming in the water. Fox did try to swat some out of the water with no success, He didn't know why, but it almost seemed natural, what he was doing.

"Hey, Fox, what's taking you? I thought you just came here to wash off." Krystal stated as she walked out of the brush that was behind him

"I am, but I found something to do." Fox replied as he turned around to see Krystal's fur a brownish-blue, "What happened to you?"

"I had to improve the burrow, the room was too small." Krystal replied as she got into the water herself to wash

"Hey, I tried." Fox stated before continuing with what he was doing, trying to fish

"Well try harder next time." Krystal said as she came out of the water and rapidly shook her body to dry off the slightest bit, though it did confuse her why, "I'm heading back, you coming or are you going to play in the water some more?"

"You go ahead, I'm just going to stay here a bit longer." Fox replied, as he hit the water once more

"Alright, don't stay in there long though."

With that Krystal headed back to their temporary home. Fox came close to hitting the fish out of the water about twice before he heard Krystal scream. Fox instantly responded by running out the water and making a bee-line for the burrow, calling out for Krystal each time he took a breath. Upon reaching the burrow, Fox found Krystal sitting next the entrance hole shaking like a leaf.

"Krystal, what happened? Are you ok? Did something try to hurt you?" Fox asked as he stopped in front of her

"Yeah, I'm alright, but there was bug in there." Krystal replied

"A bug? You mean you screamed and sent me running here, just because of a bug?!" Fox asked, angry she had him worried for nothing

"It was a huge bug, Fox! I came back, then I saw it running out of the burrow." Krystal shouted as she got to her feet

"What's with women and bugs anyway?" Fox stated to himself quietly then sighed, "Ok, tell me where it went and I'll go and squash it for you." he stated with a tone that is normally used to talking to your son or daughter, and grinned

"Fox, I'm not joking! It was huge, at best it was three-quarters of your current size." Krystal shouted with anger in her voice, before she and Fox was able to hear some rustling in some foliage nearby.

Fox, like with any other challenge he had faced in his career as a mercenary, stood ready to fight with whatever it was, Krystal, still quite shaken, stood behind Fox. After a couple of seconds, a huge black beetle with a red dot on each side of it's abdomen that presumably had wings under it, ran out the foliage and into the clear view of Fox and Krystal. It was exactly as Krystal said, it was indeed three-quarters of Fox's body.

"Whoa, that's a huge bug." Fox stated as his eyes widened.

"See! I told you!" Krystal stated, still having a sort of upset tone in her voice

The overgrown insect looked at them for a moment than ran off and disappeared into the foliage just off to the side of the dirt outcrop. Fox instantly began running to follow the beetle.

"Fox? Where are you going?" Krystal asked

"I gotta go kill it, like I said I would." Fox shouted back, not even stopping, "I'll bring back something to show I killed it."

"Fox you had better...." Krystal was saying, before sighing in defeat, knowing that Fox is probably out of earshot by now, even with their much more sensitive hearing.

Two hours passed uneventful for Krystal as she sat in front of the burrow, waiting for Fox to return. Hoping that the beetle didn't kill him, and that if he does return, he'll forget to bring back his proof. Krystal just kept herself busy by collecting leaves, so they wouldn't have to sleep on dirt during the night. Fox eventually returned, and just like he said, he came back with his proof, a leg.

"I see you've returned." Krystal stated, then looked at his proof, "You better not be thinking of that thing being dinner."

Fox spat it out and it landed a couple inches away from her front paws, then said, "Only if you want it to, but I'd prefer the sandwich you brought back." then for some reason began licking at a wound on his right shoulder

"Why are you doing that?" Krystal asked, partially disgusted at the action

"I don't know, but it seems natural for me to do it and it's making it feel better, so I'm not complaining."

"Well when you're done with.....that, your food is in the burrow." Krystal stated, still looking at Fox curiously, "I checked after you left, the beetle didn't eat it."

"Ok, thanks." Fox said, and then stopped licking his wound and looked at his proof, "So....what do you want to do with the proof? Do you want to eat?"

"HELL NO!!!" Krystal yelled, "Get rid of it!"

"Nah, not just yet. Its my souvenir, I think I'll hold onto it for it now." Fox stated as he picked it up and brought it into the burrow

"Fox! Don't put in there!"

"I'll keep it on my side." Fox stated, as soon as he could, since he couldn't talk with the leg in his mouth, "Wow, it's roomy in here." he commented as soon he got a look on the amount of space in burrow, which was now big enough to house both of them in their normal size.

"It just needed a woman's touch." Krystal stated rather proud of herself

"Whatever, I'm hungry." Fox stated instantly going for the bag and digging out the sandwich.

The rest of the day was uneventful, Fox just helped Krystal with finding food for dinner. They eventually found some wild turnips-like plants, and enough to possibly give them the energy for tomorrow's trip. Krystal did want to take the beetle leg out of the burrow, but couldn't bring herself to try picking it up, since it made her feel sick just thinking of putting that thing in her mouth. At night, they did discuss what was their plan, and eventually fell asleep on separate parts of the burrow. The burrow did serve it's purpose, it kept them warm, but they occasionally shivered as the occasional drift of cold air blowing into the burrow.

**----------------**

**A/N: Well hopefully this was a good chapter, it kind of a filler chapter. Well at least they are both sort of getting use to their new forms. Like stated, they start their journey towards Bangoon's hideout in the next chapter, and we'll see what they'll have to face as wild animals on their way there. BTW, like I said I would, I checked out Katt's original coloration, she was pink and had long white hair. I'm unsure about the hair since the pic of her was rather fuzzy and hard to distinguish whether that was the back of her cockpit or her hair.**

**But before I close this chapter, we'll see how everyone else is doing.**

**-----------------------------------**

The others were brought to the planet by the second cargo ship. They all had woken up in cages on board the cargo ship, just minutes before it left Corneria. Of course their first concern was to make sense what had just happened, and talked about it the entire trip to Fortuna. Droids had to help with some of them just because they weren't going to let anyone near them without a fight, namingly Wolf. They were all transferred into a room that had an open doorway to what could be presumed as a lab. The room was basically like a supply room, just enough space to fit their cages as well as some empty ones, and it smelled of some cleaning supply.

Bangoon went to work on his project, first looking at complex chemical compounds that displayed on a large computer monitor.

A majority of them were extremely noisy, while some sat quietly. Wolf had busied himself with trying to maul the cage, with some minor success, the cage bars had actually bent slightly after a while. Falco, Slippy, Amanda, Leon, Panther, and Peppy were the ones sitting quiet since their landing. On the inside Leon was pissed, he was planning of what he would do to that baboon once they get back to normal. Peppy was actually the calmest since he decided to sleep most of the time. Lucy who was concerned about her father and was in a separate cage, periodically checked if her father was okay, since Peppy did lay in one spot for prolonged amounts of time and hardly moved even when awake. Amanda and Slippy were actually fascinated by this event, the device Bangoon used was interesting enough. They currently were in the same tank, like for fishes, to save space; water apparently was a must for them as Bangoon found out. Katt is currently trying to coax Falco to talk, who appeared to be in deep thought.

"You know Wolf, chewing at those bars will probably just destroy your teeth." Peppy stated

"Better than sitting around, old timer." Wolf stated, as he took a quick break from chewing the bars, then continued to chew on them.

"Father, I think Mr. O' Donnell is right, we should try to find a way out." Lucy stated

"Patience Lucy, a wise old man knows it is wiser to wait till the right moment than to act fast." Peppy stated calmly

With that Lucy nodded in agreement, while Wolf didn't gave much of a care and continued on his chewing.

"Isn't it fascinating, that device has changed us into feral creatures, without as much as damaging us internally." Slippy stated as he sat in a small puddle of water in their tank

"Yes, but don't you think your a little too cheery given our situation?" Amanda asked

"Ya, maybe, but we'll need more than what we have at our disposal to make a successful escape. Wolf seems to be proving that pretty well." Slippy stated

"Yes, he is, isn't he."

"We should tell him to stop, before he hurts himself." Slippy suggested

"Forget about it, guys, I don't think he is going to stop anytime soon." Lucy rang in

Leon just simply huffed and said, "Just let him do what he wants, it doesn't affect us in the least bit."

"Nonetheless, we still need a plan." Slippy stated

"Father said we should wait, he said the moment isn't right." Lucy stated

"That definitely sounds like Peppy to me." Slippy stated contently, "Ok, I believe him, I'll wait. He hasn't let me down yet."

"Then I'll do the same." Amanda stated, "Though I wish they at least give us something to eat. I'm starved."

"Same to the rest of us, but you don't see us complaining." Leon stated, just before a small insect the size of his eye flew into his cage. Leon suddenly just shot his tongue out at the insect, making it stick to his tongue, then quickly withdrew his tongue to eat the insect.

Everyone who was watching or paying attention grew wide-eyed, some responded with an "Ew!" while other let their faces do the talking. It took a while, but Leon eventually realized what he had just done and began hacking.

"DAMN!!! Did I try to eat that?!" Leon yelled, and proceeded to spit whatever wasn't in his stomach already.

"I guess with our new bodies, we got a new diet as well." Slippy stated

"Most likely. I mean wild animals don't exactly have access to technology to cook anything." Amanda stated, in full agreement with Slippy

"If that's true, I wonder what exactly we will eat." Lucy stated

While other continued their conversation about what food they will eat. Katt, who was a witness to Leon eating a bug, turned her attention back to Falco, who also saw the same thing, but quickly went back to his thinking.

"Falco, please, talk to me." Katt said just loud enough for the bird to hear, she didn't have to be too loud her cage was next to Falco's, "I just want to talk,....you can even argue with me if you want. Just say something."

"Alright, 'something'." Falco stated dully, "What do you want Katt?"

"I just wanted to talk to pass time."

"Well I don't wanna. I'm thinking right now, and it's easier if you don't talk to me."

"Okay, okay, you don't have to bite my head off." Katt stated upsettingly and shifted so she was now sitting with her back turned to Falco, "I'll stay quiet."

Falco looked at Katt from the corner of his eye and sighed, "Look I'm sorry, I'm just confused about what happened last night, is all."

Katt's eyes widened and blushed as she asked, "You're think about last night? Why?"

"I don't know, I mean the events of last night just left me confused."

"You mean about us....kissing?" Katt asked as she stood and faced Falco

"..."

"You said you knew that I liked you, I thought it was because you liked me too." Katt stated rather sad

"Isn't how you feel about me more that 'like'?" Falco stated with a grin, "As for how I feel about you, I don't think so."

"Oh....., I see. It was just the moment....., thinking we were going to die." Katt stated as her ears flattened against her head and looked down depressingly

"Hey! Don't go getting sad on me." Falco stated, "If you really want me to feel the same, we'll see if we can at least sit still without arguing. From experience on the field, we haven't really done much, in terms of communication, other than argue and disagree. So I'll make you a deal."

"A deal? What kind of a deal?" Katt asked curiously as she raised her head to face the bird

"If we get out of this alive, leave me alone for at least a week, that means no communication, no visiting me at my home or on the Great Fox 2, and no getting others to pass messages to me. If you can do that I promise I'll....take you out.....for coffee or something, and we'll talk thing out, see if we can at least go through a couple hours with out fighting." Falco stated, moving his wings as if he were using his hands to express things

"Alright, deal." Katt stated, perking up almost instantly, "Shake on it." as she raised a paw

Falco used his wing, but unfortunately as he shook her hand, one of Katt's claws sunk into the part of his wing that actually had flesh.

"OW!" Falco exclaimed as he withdrew his wing, "No more shaking till were back to normal."

"Okay." Katt just simply replied

**-----------------**

**A/N: Alright I hope that this little add-on wasn't much of a waste of time for ya. I'll see ya next time. BTW, I showed this to my brother to see what he thinks of it, and he forgot that Wolf and his team were also captured, they were captured in Chapter 6.**


End file.
